Agente 012612
by Agualuna
Summary: Hinata Hyūga, es una agente del brillante equipo ANBU que actúa en las sombras bajo las órdenes del presidente de Konoha: Kakashi Hatake. Recopilando información, se encuentra con una empresa que ayuda a la construcción de un arma nuclear, y ella deberá detenerla y a su presidente: Naruto Uzumaki, por quien siente una fuerte atracción.
1. El presidente en las sombras

**Se supone que tendría que subir 'Apariencias' pero es que me ha venido esta idea, pero si no lo hacía pues, se me podría ir de la cabeza. He tratado de escribirla un poquito, pero... no se me ha ocurrido mucho. Así que os dejo con esta historia que espero que os guste ^_^**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, una figura se deslizaba entre las sombras. Era persona vestida con un traje negro y una máscara de lo que parecía un león azul de aspecto feroz. Con una flexibilidad increíble, irrumpió en el edificio de la corporación Suna; con paciencia y experiencia, terminó por colarse por una ventana con un complejo dispositivo para cortar cristales.

De un salto, apareció frente a su objetivo, la puerta del despacho del presidente de aquella empresa, Sabaku No Gaara, mejor conocido como "el Quinto Kazekage", titulo otorgado tras la marcha de su difunto padre. La figura, se adentró y sonrió interiormente... tenía la fuente de datos que necesitaba.

Sacó un pen-drive y dispuso a copiar toda la información financiera y fraudulenta que la empresa había realizado... todo ese dinero había ido a parar a algún tipo de arma nuclear en Kumogakure. De repente, empezó a sonar la alarma, y varios hombres vestidos de negro, fueron al encuentro de la sombra.

-¡Esta en el despacho del presidente! ¡Rápido!- escuchó gritar.

Todos aquellos hombres entraron precipitadamente al despacho de su jefe, pero sólo encontraron la ventana abierta y el frío de la noche.

La figura huyó de aquel edificio trepando hasta la azotea, que tampoco estaba lejos del despacho, y subió a un avión negro que parecía que le estaba esperando. Se tocó el oído y transmitió las siguientes palabras:

-Misión cumplida.

Aquella sombra, dentro del avión, se encontró cara a cara con una persona de pelo color plateado, una máscara que cubría parte de su boca, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, que le recorría hasta la mejilla y un traje de color gris impoluto. Estaba sentado frente a aquella figura escurridiza, con los brazos cruzados.

-Buen trabajo, Hime- dijo aquel hombre.

-Gracias, sensei- aquella figura se quitó su máscara de león, dejando ver la cara de una bella joven. Tenía una piel de color blanquecina, unas facciones finas y delicadas, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, unos ojos muy curiosos que parecían dos perlas- aquí tiene toda la información sobre la corporación de Suna. Al parecer sus corazonadas, como siempre, han resultado ser ciertas... están utilizando dinero y recursos de la empresa para desviarlas a una cuenta fantasma para Kumogakure.

-De acuerdo, regresemos a la base para que Shikamaru pueda analizar esto.

-Ah, sensei...

-¿Sí?

-No vuelva a llamarme Hime... por favor.

-Ah... lo siento.

* * *

Aquella figura escurridiza se llamaba Hinata Hyūga, parte del equipo del actual presidente de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, quien llevaba en las sombras un equipo de espías encargados de profundizar en los asuntos más turbios. Hinata era la encargada del rastreo y las tareas de sigilo, pues era muy buena en aquel campo, y aquellos ojos que tenía, aparte de ser curiosos, eran bastante hábiles, pues le otorgaban a su dueña una vista casi sobrehumana... quizás también ayudaron los avances científicos y los diversos aparatos (o juguetitos como su compañero Kiba Inuzuka los llamaba) que facilitaban la tarea.

Este equipo era llamado ANBU, contaba con diferentes personas, equipaciones y una sede central a las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha, el hogar de todos ellos.

El presidente y la agente, se bajaron del avión al llegar al cuartel. Hinata andaba tras la espalda de su jefe, quien era como un hermano mayor para ella, ya que ella no contaba con ninguna familia que la cuidara.

-¡Hinata!- gritó una chica con el pelo de color castaño recogido en dos moños- ¿Qué tal la misión?

-Tenten-san... la misión ha ido bien, iré a ducharme y a dormir... es lo que más necesito después de tantos días de trabajo.

-Descansa- dijo Tenten sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Hinata se fue a su habitación, se desnudó mientras el agua caliente corría del grifo y llenaba de vapor el baño. Se duchó, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran y después se vistió para ir a dormir; ese descanso se lo había ganado a pulso.

* * *

Por otro lado, un hombre hablaba por teléfono, parecía bastante molesto, pues el tono que empleaba era duro y bastante ácido.

-¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan idiota Gaara!? ¿¡Cómo te has dejado robar tan fácilmente!? Está claro que tendré que encargarme personalmente de esto...

-Lo siento. Al menos hemos conseguido pistas, no te preocupes, este proyecto no podrá parar, el arma está casi lista.

-Más te vale, o me encargaré de que no puedas volver a respirar ¿te enteras?- acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta ninguna, colgó el teléfono ferozmente. Recostado en un enorme sillón, dio un gran suspiro y miró a la pantalla del ordenador. -¿Qué pretendes ahora... Kakashi Hatake?

* * *

Hinata se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol, debido a sus terrores nocturnos por su oscuro pasado, nunca solía dormir bien, y mucho menos descansar correctamente, pero al parecer su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Bajó a desayunar, aún con la pereza palpitando en su cuerpo, para encontrarse con los dos únicos compañeros que madrugaban: Shino Aburame, su compañero de equipo y Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los hombres más serios que había conocido.

-B-Buenos días- dijo ella algo cortada, pues cuando se encontraba con Uchiha, éste solía intimidarla un poco.

-Buenos días Hinata- dijo Shino amablemente.

-Buenos días, Hyūga- dijo Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

Justo cuando iba a acercarse para devorar los rollos de canela que había en la fuente, una pantalla emergió del techo, y encendiéndose, dejó ver la cara de Kakashi.

-Buenos días, sensei- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, Hinata- le respondió, sonriendo- siento interrumpirte, pero necesito que termines de desayunar rápido, tengo que hablar contigo.

 _-Adiós a mi desayuno tranquilo_ \- pensó Hinata con un toque de decepción- Entendido, estaré tan pronto como acabe.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, Hinata se encontraba frente a la mesa del presidente, quien descansaba su cabeza en sus manos.

-Bien Hinata, tras el análisis de todos los datos, hemos observado que la corporación de Suna recibía gran ayuda de la empresa Alatsuki, esta le cedía todos los recursos para poder enviar el dinero a Kumogakure y subvencionar la construcción de diferentes centros de desarrollo de armas. Necesito que te cueles en la empresa de Akatsuki para conseguir la información, te llevarás a Rock Lee como apoyo por si las cosas se ponen feas, y pondré a Tenten en el edificio de en frente por si necesitáis ayuda.

-Entendido, sensei. ¿Podría decirme quién es el presidente de la empresa?

-Al parecer, hay un presidente, llamado Madara Uchiha...

-¿Ha dicho Uchiha?- interrumpió Hinata sorprendida.

-Sí, la familia Uchiha está dividida desde aquella horrible masacre, unos se dedican a combatir el mal, como es el caso de Sasuke e Itachi, y otros... a hacerlo- respondió Kakashi, algo afectado- pero creemos que Madara es el presidente de paja, un pelele que está siendo controlado por alguien peor, una mente maestra. Shikamaru no ha conseguido sacar esa información, por eso te necesito, necesito que saques datos de ese presidente en la sombras, y que extraigas toda la información necesaria para poder seguir investigando.

-Entendido sensei, entonces iré a entrenar un poco con Lee, tenemos que estar compenetrados después de todo- dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchándose del despacho.

* * *

Por fin llegó la noche, y Hinata vestida con un mono de color negro ajustado, que dejaba ver su esbelta figura, y su máscara de león mientras que Lee vestía un mono de color verde oscuro, con una máscara que tenía un dibujo de un remolino con una hoja. Estaban sentados en el jet, mientras recibían las órdenes de Kakashi.

-Bien, Tenten ya está situada en su posición, chicos, buena suerte.

-Entendido-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Hinata y Lee bajaron sigilosamente a la azotea del edificio Akatsuki, y se infiltraron.

-Sensei, estamos dentro- susurró Lee por el pinganillo.

Ambos se acercaron despacio hacia la localización en la que se encontraba todo.

-Esto es lo que haremos- susurró Hinata a Lee- mientras que yo voy a por la información, tú quédate peinando la zona ¿de acuerdo?

Lee asintió y se quedó esperando por los alrededores, mientras que Hinata se dirigía al despacho del presidente.

-Estoy dentro- susurró por el pinganillo.

-Ten cuidado Hinata-san- respondió Lee.

Despacio, se acercó al ordenador, encendiéndolo. Cuando éste por fin terminó de arrancar, Hinata se dispuso a enchufar el aparato de hackeo para poderle enviar a Shikamaru los datos y así pudiera desbloquear la clave de acceso. Una vez realizado dicho trabajo, Hinata se dispuso a buscar los datos del presidente de aquella empresa: Madara Uchiha. Parecía que no era ningún pelele y sabía bien qué hacía... hasta que encontró un archivo sobre la empresa que mostraba que era un presidente de paja.

-Sensei, lo tengo- dijo ella sacando el pen-drive- Madara Uchiha es un títere, el verdadero presidente en las sombras es...

De repente, el pinganillo empezó a hacer un ruido muy raro, como si hubiera perdido la señal, cosa que mostraba problemas, por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cuando fue a enchufar el pen-drive, una mano vendada le agarró la suya.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba tener visita, y menos del honorable equipo ANBU- dijo un hombre.

Hinata se deshizo rápido del agarre, alejándose de su atacante, poniéndose en posición para emplear su estilo de pelea: el Jūken.

-Supongo, que tú eres el verdadero presidente de Akatsuki- dijo ella sin ver a su oponente, pues el cuarto estaba oscuro, mientras que Hinata se veía deslumbrada, tras el enorme ventanal del despacho, por la luz de la luna.

-Así es, gatita, yo soy Kurama, el presidente de esta empresa. Y ahora que lo sabes- dijo dando varios pasos hacia ella- no puedo dejarte escapar.


	2. Primer contacto

**¡Sí! La inspiración vino a mí. Este es el segundo capítulo de mi segundo fic, oh, por favor, espero que os guste porque estoy muy ilusionada con esta historia :D y perdón si las escenas de pelea son algo confusas, trato de hacerlas lo más simple posible. A pesar de que el primer capítulo no tuvo demasiado éxito, no importa. Lo siguiente que subiré será la traducción de 'Let Me Be Your Bad Boy' que se quedó bastante interesante ¿no creéis? :) En fin, os dejo con la historia: disfrutadla 3**

* * *

¿Qué no podía dejarla escapar? Este tío tan arrogante se lo tiene muy creído... ¿y qué es eso de gatita? ¿En serio? Estos eran los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Hinata, mucho más que escapar o la sensación de alerta.

-Así que... Kurama ¿no?- preguntó con acidez.

-Así es, gatita, Kurama, presidente en la sombras de la empresa de Akatsuki, pero como te acabo de decir... no escaparás de aquí para poder divulgarlo- la voz de aquel hombre hacía que a Hinata le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Era una voz profunda y grave, pero con un toque... algo extraño, que no sabría definir muy bien; pero aún así, era una voz preciosa, suave.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, no me subestimes- dijo reforzando su postura de pelea.

-Oh... ¿en serio vamos a pelear?- respondió Kurama con un toque de burla, cosa que estaba mosqueando a Hinata.

-Por supuesto, pienso pelear- sentenció decidida. No iba a dejar que nadie la menospreciara o por ser mujer o por su estilo de pelea.

* * *

El Jūken que utilizaba Hinata se había transmitido en su familia por generaciones, también conocido como el puño suave, era gentil exteriormente, pero internamente era letal. De pequeña fue entrenada por los mejores usuarios de este estilo: su padre, el líder indiscutible de los Hyūga, su tío y su hermano, proclamado merecidamante como el genio de los Hyūga. Sí... Hinata podría parecer una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, delicada y dulce, la típica señorita y niña buena; pero no, esta chica era letal, era mortífera y Kurama estaba a punto de probarlo en carne propia.

-Esto va a ser tan interesante como divertido- dijo Kurama aún en las sombras, quitándose la chaqueta de su impoluto traje caro- bien, luego no llores ni supliques clemencia- se acercó a la luz de la ventana con parsimonia.

Poco a poco la luz iba revelando la figura que tenía Hinata delante; primero se veían sus preciosos zapatos italianos, brillantes, limpios, hechos a medida, la luz abría paso a un hombre que vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca que parecía que se había cosido única y exclusivamente para él. Mientras se arremangaba, Hinata pudo apreciar una mano derecha vendada, que parecía cubrir todo el brazo.

Por fin la luz pudo reflejar la cara de aquel sujeto, pero maldita sea, no pudo verla. Ese idiota llevaba una máscara de un zorro naranja, cosa que disgustó a Hinata. Sólo pudo apreciar un pelo rubio, corto y despeinado. Aquel hombre tenía un fantástico físico, no estaba nada mal, aunque no le hubiera visto la cara, producía en ella un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y, no sabía si era por la emoción de la pelea o de enfrentarse a aquella persona, pero su corazón latía desenfrenado. Oh, sí, ambos iban a disfrutar esta pelea, y nadie sabía cuánto.

El hombre adoptó una postura de ataque, con una pierna ligeramente delante de la otra y ambos brazos a la altura del pecho dispuestos a lanzar un ataque a la mínima oportunidad. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, que Hinata no pudo casi ver, Kurama empezó a soltar golpes, que esquivaba con asombrosa habilidad. En un momento, el presidente de Akatsuki trastabilló, cosa que aprovechó Hinata para lanzarle una patada giratoria, que casi consigue darle, pero esquivó al último momento. Hinata empezó a golpear con las palmas de sus manos el aire, pues él esquivaba con maestría aquellos gentiles movimientos, cosa que le estaba cabreando, pues debajo de esa extraña máscara de zorro, parecía que podía ver una sonrisa.

Se separaron, jadeando por el esfuerzo que habían hecho; no había pasado ni media hora de la pelea, pero dieron todo con fuerza. Entonces, algo inesperado pasó, el hombre soltó una pequeña risa, sí, pequeña, pero perceptible para los oídos de ella, que la catalogaban como la más sensual de todas las risas que había escuchado, haciendo que sus piernas empezaran a mutar en algo parecido a la gelatina.

-Vaya, gatita, eres buena. Eres muy buena, quizás demasiado- dijo de manera coqueta- quizás debería ponerme serio de una vez por todas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me subestimes- contraatacó al borde del verdadero enfado.

-Bien, hace una noche preciosa para bailar... bailemos hasta caer muertos, gatita- dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia.

* * *

A Hinata no le gustaba ni un pelo la actitud de su contrincante, ¿quién se creía que era? No la estaba tomando en serio, ni un poco, y eso le molestaba a tal grado que se empezó a cabrear en serio, y cuando ella se enfadaba de verdad, era un arma humana. Debido a su enfado, empezó a lanzarle golpes a diestro y siniestro, que el esquivaba con una habilidad asombrosa, ¿en dónde narices había aprendido este hombre a pelear de esa manera? Eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era darle un buen golpe para quitarle esa cara de capullo engreído que tenía, seguro, debajo de la máscara. En cuanto fue a darle con la palma de la mano al pecho, él le sujeto la muñeca, y en un ágil movimiento, la empujó hasta su pecho, sujetándole la otra muñeca en el proceso. Poco a poco su cara empezó a bajar, cosa que a Hinata le puso muy nerviosa... ¿Qué diablos pretende este tío? ¿En serio estaba ligando en una situación como esa?

-Muy mal, gatita, te dejas llevar demasiado por tus emociones. Piensa en frío- le dijo de manera sensual al oído, rozando levemente con la punta de la nariz la oreja.

¿Que pensara en frío? ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¡Ese cerdo le estaba dando lecciones de pelea! ¡En toda su cara! Bien, esto era el colmo, ese tío iba a probar una buena ración de puños al estilo Hinata Hyūga.

Se soltó de ese incómodo agarre, y tras la máscara, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Le atacó, con las manos, a punto de darle, pero él giró, esquivando sus golpes, en una vuelta y se colocó detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura, y hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

-Hmmmm...- entonces, le soltó la coleta alta que llevaba la chica, dejando que su precioso pelo negro-azulado cayera por la espalda, llegando poco más de la mitad de su cintura. _Un pelo precioso_ \- pensó Kurama.

Cuando ella iba a darle un codazo, el se agachó y guardó las distancias, quedando en frente de una cabreada, pero aún así extrañada Hinata, que daba gracias por su máscara, pues así el idiota de su oponente no vería lo sonrojada que estaba por ese atrevimiento por parte de él.

Volvió otra vez a atacarle, lanzándole varias patadas. En cuanto iba a dar su famosa patada Hakkeshō Kaiten, él le agarró del tobillo, dejando a Hinata en una posición difícil para controlar el equilibrio. Antes de darse cuenta, Kurama le había dado una patada dejándola en el suelo y el encima sujetándole las muñecas con una mano. Ella forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero él parecía bastante cómodo en esa posición.

-Oh, gatita, no sabes lo mucho que me estoy divirtiendo. En verdad, estoy disfrutando con esta pelea, eres guerrera y bastante persistente- empezó Kurama a decir- pero ya se me acaba el tiempo y tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que, sintiéndolo desde el fondo de mi corazón, esto se tiene que acabar aquí- con la mano libre, le sujetaba un mechón de pelo y se lo llevaba a la nariz- hmmm... qué bien hueles, gatita.

-S-Suéltame ahora mismo- trató de decir con la voz más seria posible, pero el tener a ese hombre encima suyo, le daba una sensación de nerviosismo e impotencia enormes. Su cuerpo era tan grande en comparación con el de ella, que era bajita y llena de curvas, mientras que él era todo recto, e imponente.

-¿Qué pasa gatita? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- dijo bajando lentamente la mano tocando el perfil de su cara. Hinata adivinó sus intenciones desde el principio, el truco era ponerla nerviosa para poder descubrir quién era y poder sonsacarla información, así que decidió poner en marcha el plan de emergencia.

-¿Sabes que hacen las gatitas como yo cuando no pueden usar las zarpas para arañar?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más graciosa y misteriosa posible- ¡Muerden!- Dijo lanzándose a la mano del rubio, quién apartó la mano enseguida, bajando la guardia, dándole ventaja a Hinata para liberarse del agarra y así atacar a los ojos que había debajo de su máscara, de aquellos que no pudo distinguir. Como bien se sabe, Hinata tiene una vista felina, quizás sí que tenía algo de gato, o más bien de leona, una leona guerrera que protege a quienes quiere con uñas y dientes. Aprovechando la ceguera temporal de Kurama, Hinata consiguió coger el pen-drive y escapar de allí, encontrándose con Lee por el camino.

* * *

Ya en el jet, Hinata daba informe de toda la situación, incluyendo la pelea con Kurama, guardándose para ella los detalles tan vergonzosos, como por ejemplo, cómo aquel hombre parecía excitado con la pelea.

-Buen trabajo, chicos, lo importante es que estéis a salvo- había dicho Kakashi, pero ella sentía que había fracasado. Volvió a la mente aquella niña interior de 12 años que trataba de esforzarse y no lo lograba, aquella chica de 16 que daba lo máximo. Ahora que tenía 19, camino de los 20, sentía que todo seguía igual, que su fachada había crecido, pero que nada había cambiado. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era ir a la base y seguirse entrenando.

* * *

Kurama miraba la ventana, quitándose la máscara. En su cara aparecía una sonrisa ladina y llena de maldad, mezclada con algo de intriga.

-Volveremos a bailar, gatita- dijo mirando a la enorme luna que se asomaba tras los edificios- Muy pronto... ya lo verás.


	3. Una noche larga

**Uhhh nuevo capítulo de Agente012612. ¿Por qué creéis que le puse ese nombre? Porque es el número de registro que tiene Hinata (o al menos, eso viene en el Naruto wiki jaja) ¡Ah! Otra cosa, desearos una muy Feliz Navidad y que espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien y que hayáis comido un montón. Tenía pensado hacer un fic especial de Navidad, pero he estado un poco enfermita :( (ouuuuuu) y bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, no es muy interesante, pero es que lo que se viene si que lo es :D hale, disfrutad.**

* * *

Necesitaba aclararse las ideas, aquella pelea había sido tan extraña... ¿quién era en realidad ese tal Kurama? ¿Y por qué le ponía tan nerviosa? Fue todo muy confuso para ella, necesitaba inflarse a rollitos de canela antes de ir a dormir... a lo mejor el dolor de estómago le quitaba de en medio esos raros pensamientos.

Fue a la enorme cocina donde ella y todos los equipos comían, estaba abierta 24 horas, por si a alguien (como a Chōji) le daba el gusanillo de medianoche, y el de media tarde, en realidad ese chico comía demasiado, pero lo compensaba con un duro entrenamiento. Hinata sonrió acordándose de todos sus compañeros entrenando, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella ingresó a esta organización, después de que su padre la dejara abandonada desapareciendo con su hermana pequeña Hanabi y su querido primo Neji... ¡Dios! Cómo los echaba de menos, ellos eran sus pilares en esta vida, pero su padre siempre se interponía entre ella y la felicidad, quizás era por el gran parecido con su madre... el recuerdo de esa mujer le perseguirá para toda la vida, a ella también le dolió su muerte, pero nunca fue su culpa...

Llegó a la inmensa cocina, y se acercó a la gigantesca mesa, con un bol de frutas maduras y my apetecibles, quizás... sería mejor una macedonia antes que los rollitos. Suspiró. De repente sintió una mano en el hombro, y ella se deshizo del agarre y enfrentó a quien quiera que fuese, estaba aún algo trastocada por la pelea con Kurama, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

-¡Itachi-niisan! Me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ahí se encontraba, el máximo pilar para Hinata dentro de la organización ANBU, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke; eran tan parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes... Sasuke intimidaba con esa mirada que parecía una espada a punto de atravesarte, era de pocas palabras y tenía un aura fría... jamás sonreía, parecía un recipiente vacío de emociones, mientras que por el otro lado, Itachi era cálido, sonreía, daba buenos consejos, y alentaba a los demás a mejorar. Quizás tras la masacre de los Uchiha, donde murieron los padres de ellos, debía de ser fuerte por su hermano pequeño, aunque el dolor le consumiera. Sólo con la pequeña Hinata, como él solía llamarla, se permitía quitarse esa máscara de fortaleza y permitirse ser débil, hay veces que no lo soporta más y busca consuelo en ella.

Su relación cuando llegaron, fue buena desde el principio, con el paso de los años, Itachi empezó a cuidar a Hinata, hasta el punto de quererla como a una hermana pequeña. Estudiaban, entrenaban, cocinaban, reían... hasta que Hinata creció, convirtiéndose en la preciosa mujer que era ahora, con 20 años, cambiando su personalidad por completo, volviéndose más fría, creando una máscara para los enemigos, pero por dentro siempre será esa cálida Hinata, amable y gentil que se preocupa por todo el mundo.

-Lo siento, pequeña, no era mi intención. Me he enterado que has ido de misión... ¿qué tal ha salido?- preguntó sentándose a la mesa.

-B-Bien- el nerviosismo en Hinata al recordar la pelea era más que evidente- ¿Tú no tenías hoy ninguna?

-No- dijo sonriendo- hoy era mi día libre.

-Ah... entiendo, has tenido una cita con Izumi, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hinata con una mirada divertida.

-Así es, es maravillosa, estoy pensando, en que quizás sea la única persona para mí.

-¡Itachi! ¿Vas a dar el paso?- preguntó sonriente.

-Quién sabe...- respondió haciéndose el interesante.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más, hasta que Itachi se fue a dormir, dejando a Hinata devorando media cocina. Esa chica podría ser muy bajita y delgada, pero era peor que Chōji comiendo.

Después de comerse media cocina, se fue a su habitación, y se tiró a la cama. Parecía que más que la pelea, el recuerdo de ese tal Kurama era lo que le agotaba... era un hombre bastante alto, cosa que hizo que se sintiera pequeña, era fuerte, bastante fuerte, pero su voz... su voz era extraña, muy extraña. Quería pensar más sobre aquella voz, pero sus párpados empezaron a caer lentamente, dejando a una exhausta Hinata dormir plácidamente, con una respiración lenta y calmada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue llamada exclusivamente por Kakashi, junto con Shikamaru. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta del despacho y se dieron los buenos días con una sonrisa, como era costumbre en ellos, pues Shikamaru pensaba que Hinata era la mujer menos complicada de la Tierra, y ella admiraba a Shikamaru por haberse levantado temprano aquel día a pesar de su pereza, cosa que le transmitió entre risas.

-Qué graciosilla, Hinata- dijo Shikamaru con media sonrisa- Lo raro es que estés tú despierta después de haber estado hasta tan tarde devorando media cocina.

-Es que tenía algo de hambre, y todo estaba tan rico...- dijo ella llevándose las manos al estómago.

-No tienes remedio- Shikamaru llamó a la puerta del despacho del presidente quien les respondió con un cansado 'adelante'.

-Ah, Hinata, Shikamaru sois vosotros- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su máscara. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Hinata y Shikamaru no daban crédito a lo bobo que era a veces el presidente.

-Sensei, nos ha llamado usted...-dijo Hinata.

-¡Ah, cierto, cierto! Como veréis, estamos haciendo los preparativos para la gran fiesta benéfica de todos los años, y necesito que ambos me acompañéis.

La gran fiesta benéfica a la que se refería Kakashi, era una fiesta que se realizaba todos los años en Konoha, por órdenes de los presidentes, en el que había una cena de gala, donde todos los ricachones de todas partes del mundo se juntaban para dar rienda suelta a su generosidad. Se celebraba una cena y también un evento especial que cambiaba cada año.

-Qué problemático- interrumpió Shikamaru- esa estúpida fiesta sirve para que los grandes empresarios compitan por ver quién suelta más billetes... es todo un teatro estúpido.

-Tienes razón, Shikamaru, pero no se puede hacer nada, es una tradición y siempre cumplimos con los objetivos, así que mientras los países necesitados se lleven beneficio de esto, no me importa.

-Y... ¿por qué quiere que le acompañemos nosotros?- preguntó Hinata.

-Quiero que vigiléis. Además Hinata, te viene bien divertirte de vez en cuando, nunca sales de aquí, respirar aire fresco viene bien de vez en cuando, además asistirás como mi acompañante.

-Vamos, que básicamente seré su muñequita a quien paseará por ahí, ¿cierto?- Hinata se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Ino o a Temari? Está claro que causarán mejor impresión que yo.

-No, este es el trabajo perfecto para ti, mi querida Hinata, ya te he mandado el vestido, y a la tarde vendrán a peinarte y maquillarte. Además que vas a trabajar, vas a tener que escuchar varias conversaciones, creo que hay más gente implicada en el asunto del arma nuclear...

-Entendido, le acompañaré.

-Shikamaru, a ti te he conseguido colar como camarero- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Estupendo...- contestó con ironía Shikamaru.

-Bien, eso era todo, podéis retiraros.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho de Kakashi. Quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con la mente perdida en varios recuerdos.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Shikamaru y Kakashi estaban ultimando los detalles de la misión, cuando entró Hinata arreglada de pies a cabeza para la fiesta. Iba con un vestido de color negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era de palabra de honor, liso. Su pelo estaba recogido en un sencillo moño y en cuanto al maquillaje... casi inexistente, pues Hinata odiaba maquillarse. Kakashi y Shikamaru se quedaron callados cuando la vieron... ¿de verdad aquella era Hinata?

-¡Vaya! Hinata estás...- empezó Shikamaru

-Estás preciosa, Hinata- completó Kakashi- seré muy envidiado esta noche.

Se sentía incómoda por cómo la miraban, en realidad Hinata siempre odiaba ser el centro de atención, por eso se especializó en las tareas de sigilo, se sentía expuesta e incómoda. Por inercia, se tapó con un brazo, pues se sentía desnuda ante sus compañeros.

- _Esto va a ser una mala idea..._ -pensó.

* * *

Cuando ultimaron los detalles de la misión, Hinata y Kakashi fueron en la lujosa limusina que les estaba esperando. Ella deseó que aquel viaje fuera eterno, pues ya sabía el panorama que iba a encontrar... varios viejos verdes ricachones creyéndose que por tener dinero pueden tener todo lo que quisieran. Creía que aquel mundo era el que más podrido estaba, que la gente hoy en día por un poco de dinero se olvidaba de los principios y los valores demasiado rápido. Suspiró, retorciendo el pañuelo que tenía entre las manos. De repente sintió una mano en el hombro, girando la cabeza, pudo ver como Kakashi la miraba preocupado.

-Siento haberte pedido esto Hinata, quizás no haya sido tan buena idea... puedo pedírselo a Ino, si quieres.

Sonrió, ese hombre conocía cada rincón de la mente de Hinata como la propia palma de su mano... bueno, era lógico, la había estado cuidando toda su vida, desde que la encontró con 10 años.

-Está bien, Kakashi-sensei- dijo ella, sonriendo- podré hacerlo.

La limusina se detuvo, eso quería decir que habían llegado a su destino. Kakashi le ofreció su brazo a Hinata para que pudiera bajar del coche, y agarrada a él se propusieron entrar. La fiesta se realizaba en un lujoso hotel, cuyo dueño eran los Haruno, la familia de Sakura, una compañera de Hinata desde hace tiempo. Toda la recepción tenía una decoración ostentosa, todo estaba innecesariamente decorado con brillantes, lujosos muebles y una gran lámpara de araña en el centro. Hinata empezó a asfixiarse con tanto lujo, pues no estaba acostumbrada, ella siempre fue una chica sencilla, y ver todo esto en una sola noche era algo... increíble, además que parecía que se gastaba más dinero en la fiesta en sí que en conseguir las recaudaciones.

Kakashi empezó a saludar a todo el mundo, presentando a Hinata en el proceso. Conoció al matrimonio Sarutobi, compuesto por Asuma, quien era un hombre que fumaba demasiado y a su preciosa mujer llamada Kurenai, que con sus ojos rojos cautivó a Hinata en un instante. Ellos tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con la política de la fiesta, pero no podían hacer otra cosa. Hinata y Kakashi se quedaron hablando con ellos más de lo normal. Ella pensó que no podía encontrar ni una pizca de tranquilidad allí, pero al parecer se equivocó; la charla terminó cuando el sobrino de Asuma, el pequeño Konohamaru, se abalanzó a la pierna de su tío para saludarle.

* * *

Todo en la fiesta parecía normal, Hinata no encontraba indicios de que las personas presentes estuvieran enteradas del tema del arma nuclear, pues se paseo por toda la fiesta tratando de escuchar algo.

Al tratar de volver al lado de Kakashi, se encontró a este hablando con alguien de espaldas. De repente vio cómo su jefe le hacía señas para que fuera donde estaban, agachando la cabeza y de manera tímida se acercó.

-Mira Hinata, este es un querido amigo mío- dijo Kakashi- es el presidente de Corporaciones Namikaze.

Hinata subió la cabeza para encontrarse con el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, un chico de más o menos su edad, con unos preciosos ojos azules, una sonrisa blanca radiante, con unas extrañas marcas a ambos lados de las mejillas, y un pelo corto rebelde y rubio como el sol. De repente se sintió indefensa y hasta se sonrojó un poco.

-Ah, un placer señor...

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo este. Cuando habló a Hinata se le paró el mundo, quizás estaba alucinando, pero su voz era muy parecida a la de ese tal Kurama- ¿y usted es...?

-Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga- respondió tímidamente.

-El placer es todo mío señorita Hyūga- respondió galantemente Naruto, sujetando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	4. La verdadera fiesta

**_¡Siento mucho el haber desaparecido tanto tiempo! ¡Lo siento de veras! Sé que os apetece más la traducción, pero os prometo que lo siguiente que suba será eso, Y ADEMÁS CAPÍTULO DOBLE. Y soy como Naruto ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! :D Espero tenerlo pronto, ya sabéis que los estudios son exigentes, así que pido paciencia. Espero que os guste el capítulo, tanto como a mí :3 Cada vez Kurama es más atrevido ;) Bueno, besos y tened un buen día_**

* * *

Hinata reparó aún más en la apariencia de ese sujeto... recordó que Kurama tenía una venda que le cubría todo el brazo, pero este chico llevaba guantes... ¿tendría algo que ocultar? Observó su cara, era todo un galán, un hombre bien puesto... además dijo que se llamaba Uzumaki, pero le recordaba un montón al antiguo alcalde, Minato Namikaze, a quien tuvo el honor de conocer antes de que desapareciera del mapa sin ninguna explicación.

-Vaya, Kakashi- interrumpió Naruto sus pensamientos- tú sí que sabes escoger a tus compañías- eso hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Mis corazonadas siempre suelen ser verdad, ¿cierto, Hinata?- miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa, una sonrisa más falsa que las tetas de la rubia en la barra que no paraba de comerse con los ojos a Naruto.

-S-Sí, lo siento, si me disculpan iré a por algo de comer- Hinata se retiró lo más rápido de allí, buscando con la mirada a Shikamaru, necesitaba a alguien con los pies en la tierra con quien poder hablar, pero no le encontraba por ningún lado. Por fin pudo divisarle, hablando con una mujer rubia de ojos aguamarina, esa mujer... era hermana del dueño de la empresa en la que se coló hace prácticamente dos días... estupendo, y encima el muy idiota estaba sonriendo de una manera muy coqueta...

 _-Shikamaru, idiota, que estás de misión_ \- pensó Hinata, irritada porque su única vía de escape no se encontraba disponible...

* * *

Lo siguiente que hizo no fue adecuado para una señorita que asistía a una fiesta de tan alto nivel... pero Hinata tenía hambre, por lo que cogió una servilleta, la llenó de canapés (sobre todo de esos que tenían paté con mermelada de moras) y se fue al jardín, sentándose en una fuente para comer a gusto, ese era su pequeño momento de paz en aquel sitio tan asfixiante, y aún quedaba noche por delante... y tampoco podía dejar a Kakashi tanto tiempo solo...

-¿Disfrutando de la noche?- Aquella voz sobresaltó a Hinata, quien miró hacia arriba para encontrarse nada más y nada menos a Naruto, con esa maldita sonrisa de modelo y esos preciosos ojos azules que brillaban bajo las luces de aquella enorme fuente. Y ella sin embargo comiendo como una maldita maleducada y con la boca llena de migas... tragó la gran bola de comida y respondió:

-Algo así, necesitaba aire limpio, tanta ostentación junta me estaba mareando...- tras decir eso se tapó la boca, arrepentida de lo que había dicho, su sinceridad le causaba problemas... ¡estaba de misión!

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata y se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

-Menos mal que no soy el único que odia estar aquí, ya me consideraba un bicho raro... pero vengo porque a mi madre le gustan estas cosas.

-¿M-Madre?- Hinata se dio un golpe mental- _Muy bien Hinata, sólo has podido preguntar eso..._

-Me ha hecho chantaje emocional, diciendo que es la obligación de una empresa altruista venir a este tipo de fiestas. Pero sinceramente, yo creo que de aquí sólo se benefician otras personas, que los países pobres no se llevan ni el 35% del dinero que se mueve, es todo una treta para hacer negocios con otras empresas.

-Eso me temía...- respondió Hinata con la cabeza agachada, pensando en la gente de los países pobres, siempre era muy empática con los problemas de los demás, haciéndolos propio de ella.

-Pero bueno, esta vez le agradeceré a mi madre que me haya insistido tanto en que venga- dijo Naruto.

-¿P-Por qué?- Hinata tenía pensado en que Naruto no sería lo bastante idiota como para contar lo de la bomba, pero si ha hecho algún negocio con gente de Kumogakure... podría ser un sospechoso.

-Porque si no, no me hubiera encontrado con Kakashi, y no te hubiera conocido- respondió de la manera más galante y seductora posible, este chico parecía sacado de una maldita novela romántica, estaba segura que este sujeto era el típico Playboy que piensa que por tener unos cuantos de millones en sus bolsillos, se podía llevar a cualquier chica... ¡JA! A Hinata Hyūga no le impresiona el dinero, ni nada, no hay hombre capaz de conquistarla.

-Pues la verdad, yo sólo he venido por acompañar al señor Hatake, y tampoco me arrepiento en absoluto- dijo mirando a Naruto cara a cara- los canapés aquí están riquísimos.

Naruto soltó una estridente risa, que hizo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Eres muy buena, Hinata, en serio, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú- dijo secándose el rastro de agua que tenía en los ojos. Se levantó, y dirigiéndose a la puerta y se despidió- Espero que nos volvamos a ver otro día, señorita Hyūga.

-Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki- respondió ella sentada en la fuente, buscando con la mirada en el interior de aquel lujoso salón, al alcalde.

* * *

Pasó un buen rato desde que se había quedado en la fuente, sumida en su propio mundo donde los canapés son infinitos y que ella no estaba en aquel evento, decidió que ya era hora de seguir haciendo su misión, la de acompañar en la fiesta a Kakashi, quien seguro, estaba buscándola.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, la luz se apagó, causando que todos los presentes se asustaran... esto no iba bien, algo estaría a punto de pasar... por lo que decidió correr hacia la limusina, donde llevaba su equipo de misión. Se colocó el pinganillo, intentando contactar con Shikamaru, a quien le llevaría su antifaz negro, era vago hasta para cubrirse la cara de los enemigos. Entró al vehículo y se puso su mono de color negro, que marcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y decidió entrar al salón, como los gatos, con sigilo.

Volvió al lugar del evento, las luces estaban encendidas de nuevo, y varios hombres de negro retenían a los invitados, mientras escuchaba la profunda voz de la persona que dirigía todo.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, espero que esta noche lo estén pasando estupendamente- el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la voz... maldita sea, no podía ser, no era él, era su imaginación, era su imaginación seguro- pero mis hombres y yo hemos decidido tomar esta fiesta, así como sus pertenencias, y quién sabe si sus vidas... -dijo soltando una risa siniestra, como si acabara de hacer el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Hinata dejó de mirar por aquella ventana, contactando con la central, pidiendo refuerzos las distintas unidades ANBU que se encontraran disponibles, contactando con el capitán Yamato, quien dirigía las unidades ANBU cuando Kakashi no estaba presente. Tras haber pedido refuerzos, decidió entrar en acción, realizando su trabajo de manera impecable y perfecta... colándose por la ventana, como en los típicos dibujos animados... esto parecía un chiste.

Encontrándose en lo que dedujo era la planta 12, debido al número que ponía en la puerta 1216, seguida de una que ponía 1218... buscó la manera de poder ganar algo de tiempo, seguro que los ladrones se encontrarían rebuscando entre los bolsos de las ricachonas, y robando alguna que otra joya.

-Francamente, estoy feliz de haber venido aquí... porque puedo verte de nuevo, gatita- escucho Hinata en su oído a la vez que sentía que le agarraban de la cintura y una perfecta nariz descendía hasta su cuello.

-Suéltame- dijo Hinata lo más fríamente posible, huyendo del agarre de Kurama.

-Esta vez no te dejaré escapar, preciosa, vas a caer ante mí, y descubriré todos los secretitos que hay en tu querida organización- dijo él acercándose de manera ansiosa a Hinata, como si él fuera una pantera, y ella un pobre cervatillo asustado.

-Adelante, ven e inténtalo- se colocó en posición de combate, retando a su oponente.

-Eres muy, muy, pero que muy insolente, gatita, y atrevida... eso me gusta, hace que la pelea sea más excitante... además esta noche es luna llena, deja que su luz te afecte y hagamos una locura... ¿por qué no peleamos hasta que nos matemos?

-Es muy romántica tu petición, pero... ¡la declino!- Hinata había arrojado una patada alta a la cabeza de Kurama, quien la esquivo con una sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento, ella giró y sacó de su bota una vara de metal extensible, que hacía girar con tal rapidez que casi era imperceptible.

-Uhhh, pero si has traído juguetitos para que nos divirtamos, cada vez me gustas más- Kurama no esperó y el sacó una katana de su pantalón- ¿Ves? No eres la única que sabe divertirse.

 _-Si le capturo esta noche, le pediré a Kakashi-sensei que me deje torturarle muy lentamente-_ A Hinata se le acababa la poca paciencia que tenía.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Hinata daba golpes certeros con su vara de metal, mientras que Kurama daba unas punzadas excepcionales con su katana.

-Gatita, esta noche estamos haciendo verdadero arte- dijo girando sobre sí mismo, esquivando los golpes de su oponente, como si de un baile se tratara, y consiguiendo romper un poco de su traje. Acto seguido, utilizó la katana para parar el ataque giratorio de Hinata, quitándole la vara y tirándola al suelo, tirando él su arma después. Se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que no pudiera hablar, no porque él se lo impidiera físicamente, pero psicológicamente, estaba impactada por las libertades que se tomaba ese cerdo... quien le estaba rompiendo el traje por la raja que le había hecho la katana, metiendo la mano no vendada en ese hueco, disfrutando del tacto de su suave piel, pudo darse cuenta de que su mano quemaba, era grande y ardía, haciendo que la zona en la que él la tocaba ardiera como el fuego, fuego que se extendía por todo el cuerpo.

Ella le había sujetado por la camisa, apretando el agarre cada vez que recibía una caricia de él... ¡maldita sea! Ella no podía ser tan débil ante un enemigo.

-¡AGENTE 6-12!- Escuchó gritar- se dio la vuelta y vio al Capitán Yamato... ¡estaba a salvo! Pudo deshacerse del agarre de Kurama, rodando hacia atrás en el suelo, y recuperando su vara.

-¡Capitán! Él es...- no dejó terminar lo que había dicho, pues el sonido de un cristal roto, una cegadora luz y un ruido ensordecedor no dejaron terminar a Hinata, Kurama había escapado...


	5. La calma tras la tormenta

**_La verdad, este capítulo se ha escrito solo... no tiene mucha acción, la verdad, más bien es Hinata comiéndose la cabeza (pero tranquilos, que Naruto aparece también... poco, pero aparece jajaja) En cuanto a la encuesta que he puesto tanto en la traducción como en este fic, a casi todo el mundo le ha encantado la idea del Hokage Oscuro, así que será lo próximo que escriba... pero no os preocupéis a los que quieren la idea de viaje al futuro, también lo escribiré... pero más tarde (nadie quiso la de Shuta, pobre) En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y he decidido responderos a todos los reviews por aquí, por el fic, porque hay invitados a los que no puedo responder por privado... así que eso, disfrutad de la lectura :)_**

* * *

Todo el hotel estaba revuelto por lo que había pasado, la gente estaba confusa, muerta de miedo, algunas personas estaban en completa histeria, otras se habían quedado en blanco. Tras comprobar que no había ningún herido y que el dinero estaba intacto, se procedió al desalojo de todas las personas que estaban en el hotel, por la policía.

En el piso número doce, se encontraba una Hinata furiosa, frustrada y decepcionada de sí misma... sabía que tendría que rendir cuentas ante el capitán Yamato y ante Kakashi, estuvo tan cerca de vencer a Kurama... maldito arrogante, esta vez había jugado sucio. Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo; primero, por lo que hizo, le había tocado el brazo, de una manera que no supo cómo describir, lo que sí que podía hacer, era saber la sensación que le había dejado en el brazo: fuego.

Sí, fuego. Un fuego que aún le abrasaba, que le puso la piel de gallina, levantándole escalofríos a su paso... ¿por qué hizo eso? No atisbó ninguna burla, ni arrogancia por parte de él, sólo sus caricias que le nublaron la mente hasta que el capitán llegó. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, además, pensó que su capitán lo había visto... coqueteando con el enemigo, _¡genial, Hinata! te has coronado, amiga_ , eso era lo que se decía, pero en su mente no paraba de repetir una y otra vez la escena, preguntándose lo que hubiera pasado si Yamato no llega a intervenir. Kurama significaba peligro, problemas, frustración, peleas, pero sobretodo, misterio.

Se encaminó hacia el jet que le esperaba en la azotea, varios agentes custodiaban el camino desde la puerta hasta el avión. En frente de él, se encontraba Kakashi con los brazos por detrás de la espalda, analizando a Hinata con la mirada, dos veces que peleaba con el mismo enemigo, y dos veces que lo había dejado escapar... eso era impensable para el brillante equipo ANBU, por lo que supo de inmediato que Kurama, no era cualquier enemigo, sino alguien verdaderamente peligroso, a la par que hábil. Entró como una niña que acaba de ser regañada al jet, sintiéndose fatal consigo misma... lo único que deseaba era dormir tres días y que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Dentro del jet, Kakashi no paraba de clavarle la mirada y antes de que empezara a hablar, ella se adelantó:

-Lo siento, sensei, he fallado... dos veces. Cualquier sanción que quiera ponerme, la aceptaré con total responsabilidad.

-Hinata... Kurama era sólo una misión secundaria, no debes sentirte mal. Has sido la única agente capaz de enfrentarle dos veces y salir viva después de eso, Kurama es un asesino implacable que acaba con todas sus víctimas, pero tú has sido capaz de sobrevivir. Así que no te martirices, ¿de acuerdo? Ya encontraremos la forma de pararle los pies.

-¡Pero se acaba el tiempo! Si consigue crear el arma nuclear, Konoha...- Hinata entró en pánico... de sólo pensar que su querida hermana y su querido primo corrían peligro sin saberlo... no podía soportarlo.

-Cálmate, Hinata- dijo Kakashi en un tono fraternal y comprensivo- lo has hecho muy bien, has conseguido información en la fiesta, ¿quién iba a saber que Kurama iba a atacar? También es culpa mía...

Hinata le dio una mirada lastimera, a lo que él pidió que no lo hiciera, porque eso le mataba. Sabía cuánto se esforzaba aquella niña en los entrenamientos, en las misiones, siempre fue viste por debajo del hombro debido a su tímida y reservada personalidad, siendo siempre tan amable y gentil, preocupándose por los demás... pero esa pequeña de la que se encargaba, había crecido en una brillante mujer: fuerte, independiente, inteligente... no sólo era preciosa por fuera, sino por dentro, pues seguía siendo aquella pequeña Hinata que empezó en el equipo ANBU, aquella que consiguió ganarse a todos en poco tiempo, incluso hasta Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una habitación lujosa, un hombre se quitaba una máscara de zorro, su carísimo traje, y procedía a darse una relajante ducha. Kurama, o como ahora se llamaba, Naruto, no paraba de hacer teorías sobre quién era su gatita; no sabía lo que le había pasado en aquella pelea, estaba excitado, sólo quería pegarse a aquella menuda mujer y poseerla allí mismo, en su vida nadie le había distraído de sus objetivos... y aquella mujer que acompañaba a Kakashi... Hinata Hyūga... también le había cautivado. Sonrió. Aquella belleza tenía los ojos más enigmáticos que había visto nunca, estaba claro que el estar allí no le gustaba para nada, no pudo ocultar la decepción de ellos, que le dejaban embobado, hechizado. Tomó la determinación de que se volvería a encontrar con ella, no dejaría escapar a aquella preciosidad de mujer, pero... aún quedaba aquel miembro de ANBU, también la deseaba, la necesitaba. La tendría, a Kurama no le paraba nada, y la utilizaría para destrozar al equipo ANBU

-Gatita, gatita, gatita- dijo bajo el agua de la ducha- qué útil me vas a ser, preciosa.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, pero no podía dormir, estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder cerrar los ojos, pues varias imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza; decidida a repasar la noche entera, incluso con aquel misterioso sujeto, Naruto Uzumaki... no estaba segura, algo en él le resultaba familiar... no sabía qué podría ser... su vocecilla infantil, su pelo rubio y despeinado... o eso, o que estaba tan frustrada que no podía pensar con claridad... ¡DIOS! Necesitaba aire fresco, por lo que se puso un enorme jersey, y salió al pequeño jardín que había en la unidad, pues no era permitido que un miembro abandonase las instalaciones sin reportarse primero, y Hinata era una persona recta, como su padre, que seguía las normas al pie de la letra... quizás por miedo, quizás por orgullo o quizás por confusión, no admitiría, jamás en voz alta, que Kurama, era una persona que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas... era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo, su voz, su presencia... y en cuanto a Naruto, al chico que conoció en la fiesta, pudo ver que era un tipo simpático y que no era un pretencioso que alardeaba de su dinero, además que era guapísimo y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, que acompañados con unas curiosas marcas, le daban un toque dulce, a la vez que aniñado.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, no se percató de una presencia detrás suya, hasta que le llamaron:

-Hyūga...

Se dio la vuelta para visualizar la imponente figura que tenía en su campo de visión. Tan elegante y guapo como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha había hecho acto de presencia, cosa que a Hinata le cortó un poco, pues como es sabido, ese chico le intimidaba un poco.

-U-Uchiha-san...- sólo con Sasuke le salían los tartamudeos solos.

-¿Una noche complicada?- interrogó con un deje de lo que parecía burla- ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

-Nunca puedo dormir- respondió tajantemente, pues cuando decía la verdad... Hinata perdía toda timidez... no era una buena mentirosa, que digamos.

-Ya me he enterado por Shikamaru, has conocido al famoso Naruto Uzumaki- prosiguió la charla, acercándose a su lado- ¿no ha intentado llevarte a la cama?

-¡U-Uchiha-san!- a Hinata se le había enrojecido la cara de sobremanera, pues en esos temas era bastante inocente, aún, pues pensaba que los temas de intimidad, deberían quedarse donde su propio nombre indica... en la intimidad.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero quedarme aquí, si no te molesta- Sasuke le miró a los ojos, pero de una manera que ella no supo comprender, pues él le miraba con algo de familiaridad... quizás el estar tanto con Itachi daba sus frutos.

-P-Por cierto... ¿cómo está Itachi-nii... digo... tu hermano?- pensó que al chico le podría sentar mal si llamaba a su hermano con tanta familiaridad... supuso que era algo posesivo con su hermano, pues era la única familia verdadera que le quedaba.

-Bien, me ha dicho que debe hablar contigo, mañana. Pero ahora no quiero hablar, quiero disfrutar del silencio de la noche, aunque sea sólo un poco- respondió mirando al cielo estrellado, que aquella noche, se veía más bonito que otras veces. Hinata le imitó, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, pues era la primera vez en toda la noche que se relajaba... ¿quién iba a decirlo? Se relajaba con la persona que más tensa le ponía... bueno, era un paso en su relación.

* * *

Amaneció, y el brillante equipo ANBU despertó para cumplir sus labores de espionaje. Hinata fue llamada junto con su equipo habitual: su amigo Kiba Inuzuka, quien la sobreprotegía como si fuera su hermana pequeña, cosa que le molestaba, con su perro Akamaru, un perro especialmente entrenado para el rastreo, y también para el ataque, y su queridísimo Shino Aburame, especializado en entomología, era capaz de rastrear a una persona gracias a sus pequeños aparatos, con forma de insecto, que ponía sobre sus objetivos sin que estos se enteraran. Eran conocidos como el equipo 8, equipo de rastreo, pues los tres eran implacables, nadie se podía esconder de ellos.

Sinceramente, Hinata no estaba de humor para ir a entrenar, pues hoy su paciencia tenía la mecha muy corta, y podía acabarse en menos que Chōji se comía un plato de sopa... aún seguía enfadada consigo misma, pues sabía que el maldito entrenamiento que hacía, no daba resultados. Llegó, y se encontró a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días, Hinata- le dijo amigablemente Kiba, respaldado por el ladrido de Akamaru.

-Buenos días, Hinata- repitió Shino, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hola chicos- respondió desanimada, pues sabía que a ellos no les podría engañar. Habían crecido como equipo, lo sabían todo el uno del otro, así que no tenía sentido esconder su estado de ánimo frente a esos tres.

-No tienes buena cara, ¿no has vuelto a dormir bien?- preguntó perspicazmente Shino- si quieres, podemos dejar el entrenamiento para más tarde...

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Shino-kun... es sólo...- Hinata dudaba de si debía hablar de sus delirios con Kurama sobre ellos, le daba demasiada vergüenza- es sólo... que estoy un poco frustrada con aquella misión de ayer, siento que he fracasado estrepitosamente, y que por más que me esfuerce, no voy a conseguir ser un buen miembro de ANBU.

Shino y Kiba se quedaron mirando a Hinata preocupados, estaba claro que no tenía el mismo concepto de sí misma que tenían ellos dos, pues pensaban que Hinata era correcta, responsable, y muy buena en su trabajo, porque aunque no lo pareciera, debajo de esa habilidad que tiene con sus ojos... se encontraban horas y horas de trabajo, no era como los Uchiha, que tenían una habilidad especial que requería poco entrenamiento.

-Vamos, vamos, Hinata, no te preocupes- intentó animarla Kiba- no pasa nada, siempre puedes volver a intentarlo, hasta que lo consigas. ¿Cuándo te has detenido tú ante algo? Eres más terca que una mula.

-Eso es cierto, Hinata, yo tengo fe ciega en que lo conseguirás- apoyó Shino a su compañero.

-Chicos...- la chica les sonrió dulcemente, estaba claro que los compañeros de equipo que le habían tocado eran todo un tesoro... y ella agradecía tener amigos, casi hermanos, como aquel par.

-¡BIEN! Empecemos el entrenamiento, ¿os parece?- dijo un animado Kiba.

-¡Vamos allá!- secundó Hinata.

* * *

Después de un revitalizante entrenamiento, una buena ducha y una copiosa cena, Hinata fue llamada al despacho de Kakashi con urgencia, cosa que le preocupó... ¿Había vuelto a atacar Kurama? La verdad, es que no quería volver a encontrársele... era muy perturbador todo, y sólo quería irse a descansar.

Pero la vida tenía otros planes para ella, pues Kakashi le había llamado porque tenía un trabajo de rastreo, con el apoyo de Shikamaru, quien fue su compañero en la misión de la fiesta, y el apoyo de Lee, quien fue su primer compañero en todo esto. Estaba condenada, parecía que la vida quería que se volviera a reunir con Kurama una y otra vez, constantemente...

-S-Sensei, yo...- titubeó Hinata, temerosa de expresar sus dudas antes de partir en una misión.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, no te preocupes por nada- de verdad que Kakashi le conocía como si fuera la maldita palma de su mano, con él nunca hacían falta las palabras, maldita sea.

Al parecer las pistas recogidas en el hotel, condujeron hasta el sujeto, de nuevo, en un enorme edificio, de nuevo en una empresa de grandes magnates... esta vez en la empresa de Madara Uchiha, aquel político que suponía la oposición de Kakashi como presidente. Otra vez en la noche, otra vez con división entre sus compañeros... pedía al mundo que Kurama no estuviera esta vez, pero la vida siempre tiene otros planes...

* * *

 ** _¿Muy corto? No sé, últimamente me da la sensación de que hago capítulos cortos... en fin, hora de responder reviews ¡SÍ! :D  
  
_** _ **Una chica (Guest): ** Siento haberte hecho ilusiones, pero ahora sí que sí tienes el capítulo, disfrútalo ^^  
_

 _ **Lluvia14 :** Me alegro que pienses que mi historia es buena, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando :)_

 _ **Guest** **:** En el Hokage Oscuro, Naruto es de todo menos bueno jiji :') en cuanto acabe con los exámenes me pondré a escribirlo :D_

 _ **DarkClaw1997 :** A petición popular, primero será el Hokage Oscuro, y después el del viaje en el tiempo, gracias por tomarte la molestia en elegir :)_

 _ **Michelhina :** Pues tratará de... un hokage oscuro xD_

 _ **miirellinu :** ¡Oído, cocina! :D_

 _ **MadnessNLove :** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo espero que pronto subas alguna de tus historias, que también me gustan mucho. Alternativa 2, hokage oscuro... cómo os ha llamado ¿eh?_

 **Akime Maxwell** _ **:** Siento decirte que el viaje en el tiempo quedará un poco aplazado, pero te prometo mucho... qué digo mucho... ¡MUCHÍSIMO NARUHINA! Tienes mi palabra :)_

 _ **Jhon-Namikaze :** Todo el mundo piensa igual, así que haremos la alternativa 2... espero que la leas y comentes también :)_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos por comentar! Y por tomaros la molestia de elegir alguna alternativa... que tengáis un bonito día, nos vemos en 'el Hokage Oscuro' ;)**_


	6. Horror bajo una máscara

_**Sé que dije que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero sinceramente, creo que es mejor dejarlo ahí, porque me ha gustado este capítulo, en el que podemos ver un poquito de cómo es Naruto (o en este caso, Kurama, porque éste Naruto tiene doble vida) y prefiero dejarlo ahí, sí, es corto, corto, pero es intenso (como los encuentros de estos dos e_e) espero que os guste**_

* * *

Al parecer aquel edificio, pertenecía a una de las farmacéuticas Hebi, cuyo dueño era el misterioso y escalofriante Orochimaru, acusado de haber experimentado con seres humanos, para poder encontrar la inmortalidad, y todos los secretos científicos y del cuerpo humano que aún queda por descubrir, pero fue comprado por Madara Uchiha hace tres años.

Entraron sigilosamente en el edificio, que provocaba escalofríos nada más verlo, debido a las diferentes historias que había sobre aquel lugar: algunos contaban que tenían una habitación especial en donde tenían una máquina que hacía que te volvieras un zombi, otras en las que decían que los experimentos fallidos eran encerrados en una especie de sótano y que encerraban a sus enemigos con ellos para torturarles... en fin, un montón de historias de miedo que cuentas en las fogatas de los campamentos.

Shikamaru se quedó en el centro de operaciones, mientras que Hinata y Lee se adentraron en busca de información sobre la empresa. Si ésta estaba ayudando a Kurama con su bomba nuclear, el deber de Hinata era pararlo a toda costa, había fallado dos veces y a un Hyūga eso no se le permite.

Obtuvieron la información, y estaban dispuestos a irse de allí, pero a Hinata le entró el pánico, todo había sido extremadamente fácil, y con Kurama eso no era posible, se temía en cualquier momento una emboscada, o que aparecieran miles de soldados para matarles. En cuanto iba a trasmitirle su preocupación a Lee, tocándole el hombro, vio cómo se desplomaba al suelo, sin sentido, y ella sentía una mano en la boca, mientras que otra mano, le privó de su increíble visión.

* * *

Despertó poco después, con dolor de cabeza, ni en sus peores resacas tenía ese dolor.

-¿Agente 6-12?- Lee se estaba preocupando, no había rastro de Hinata en ninguna parte- ¡Agente 6-12, responde!- pero nada, Hinata no respondía- Agente 6-11, el agente 6-12 ha desaparecido, he sido atacado por detrás y...- Lee estaba frustrado, le habían pillado con la guardia baja- intentaré reconocer la zona.

-De acuerdo Lee, pero ten cuidado- respondió Shikamaru.

.

Caminó por los pasillos, no había guardias, ni enemigos cerca. Al parecer, no había ningún tipo de fuente informática del que poder obtener datos, y tampoco parecía que alguien fuera a por él. Entonces, Shikamaru comprendió todo.

-Lee, creo que no vas a encontrar a nadie, todo esto ha sido una treta para secuestrar a Hinata...

Lee dio un puñetazo en la pared de la furia que le entró; aparte de haber fracasado, había dejado a su compañera a merced de los enemigos, y como él nunca se rendía, fue en busca de ella sin resultado alguno.

* * *

Sentía los ojos pesados, le costaba mucho abrirlos; su visión estaba desenfocada y ella se sentía mareada, aturdida, y no comprendía lo que había pasado. Se acordaba de estar con su compañero, y que éste de repente cayó al suelo y que a ella le dieron un producto que olía muy mal, mientras le tapaban los ojos.

Intentó moverse, pero resulta que estaba encadenada y tirada en el suelo. Cuando por fin su vista se enfocó, pudo ver en frente de ella a un hombre mayor de cabello marrón, con un ojo vendado y una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, sentado en frente de ella, mirándola aburrido.

-Por fin has despertado, sí que se han pasado con la dosis de cloroformo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella, claramente enfadada.

-¿Qué quién soy? Soy Danzo Shimura, mano derecha de Madara Uchiha... ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy el Agente 012612 del equipo ANBU, y he venido a parar vuestros planes, y pararle los pies a Kurama- mientras decía eso, intentaba quitarse las cadenas, en vano.

Danzo caminó alrededor de Hinata, examinándola de arriba a abajo, mirándola sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Francamente, eres un sujeto muy interesante. Me encantaría hacer mil experimentos contigo, pero, por desgracia, mi jefe no quiere que te toque...- llevó una mano al cuello de ella, aún enmascarada- pero debo decir, que tu piel es muy suave, me encantaría clavarte todo tipo de sustancias en ese precioso cuello de cisne que tienes.

Hinata tenía ganas de vomitar, nunca antes se había sentido tan asqueada de que alguien le tocara, pero ese hombre consiguió incluso darle escalofríos. Nunca admitiría en voz alta, que prefería a Kurama antes que a ese sujeto.

.

Como si la vida leyera sus pensamientos, alguien intervino en aquel encuentro.

-Yo que tú no tocaba demasiado, Danzo. Puedes perder algo más que el ojo- La voz de Kurama sonaba muy fría, como si estuviera realmente de mal humor por algo.

-Discúlpeme, señor Kurama.

Se situó frente a él, haciendo una reverencia, y en respuesta a ello, recibió un puñetazo tan fuerte, que a Hinata le hizo saltar en el sitio, horrorizada por cómo ese hombre había salido disparado. Volvió a hacer otra reverencia, y salió de allí, dejando a la rehén sola y a merced de Kurama.

-Perdóname gatita, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nadie puede tocar ese precioso cuello de cisne más que yo- dijo mientras le acariciaba por donde Danzo había pasado sus arrugadas manos.

-¿Por qué sigo aún enmascarada? Pensé que querrías saber quién soy.

-Francamente, la curiosidad me mata, pero aún es demasiado pronto, hemos tenido encuentros cortos pero intensos, muy intensos, pero aún no puedo dar ese paso en nuestra relación, preciosa.

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Por lo que dices, parece que no quieres matarme, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres.

-Sólo quería un ratito a solas contigo, te echaba de menos- se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas. Cogió un mechón de su pelo y jugueteó con él, enredándolo en sus dedos, notando su suavidad.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Tómame en serio!- le gritó ella, llena de rabia.

-Créeme, te tomo más en serio de lo que te imaginas. Estás en mis planes, no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Digamos que... aún no tienes que moverte en este tablero de ajedrez, mi reina.

-Te voy a hacer un jaque mate en toda la cara en cuanto me sueltes- amenazó ella.

Kurama soltó una de sus seductoras risas.

-Pero qué humor... encima de que te salvo de ese baboso.

-Todo es culpa tuya... ¡todo es por tu culpa! Encima ni si quiera, me tienes en cuenta como una adversaria.

-Claro que lo hago, tú eres la única que puede pararme... pero eso es algo que no te dejaré cómo descubrirlo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Sólo quería proponerte un pequeño trato, un trato que puede que te interese.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Sólo quiero que seas mi invitada por un par de días, y quiero que veas cómo actúo... sólo a cambio de información sobre ANBU.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Qué clase de malo eres tú? Propones unos tratos muy extraños...- se encogió en el sitio, la sola idea de pasar un sólo día con él le resultaba una locura... una locura muy tentadora.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te volveré a tener, sabes que siempre puedo encontrarte, estés donde estés. Ahora, te enseñaré algo- la cogió de un brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y caminando junto a ella.

* * *

Llegaron a una especie de sala, con un montón de personas metidas en un extraño líquido, llenos de cables, tal y como decían los rumores. Aquello horrorizaba a Hinata, hasta tal punto que comenzó a temblar.

Kurama observó a la agente, por primera vez veía otra emoción que no fuera la de enfado, parece que podía mostrar algo más que eso.

-¿Ves todo esto, gatita? Todo esto es a lo que se ha dedicado el hombre que has visto antes, ayuda a Orochimaru en sus extraños experimentos humanos, para conocer todo sobre la ciencia. Danzo los secuestra, y Orochimaru les abre en canal. Los órganos que no necesita son vendidos en el mercado negro, es una manera de costearse todo esto.

-T-Tú...- soltó ella casi sin voz- tú le ayudas... ¿a esto?

Kurama apretó el agarre.

-¿Tú qué crees?

.

Ella empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa; si el sujeto que tenía al lado, que podía encontrarla donde quisiera, podía hacer esta clase de barbaridades.

-Pero eso no es todo, tiene otra habitación repleta de niños- Kurama tiró de ella, haciéndola caminar.

Salieron de aquel horrible lugar, para adentrarse en la habitación que decía él. Todos esos tubos llenos de niños, con un líquido de color azul, llenos de cables.

Hinata escuchaba un pequeño quejido, procedente de una camilla. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Kurama, quien no opuso resistencia para que ella pudiera liberarse, y corriera hacia donde se encontraba aquel niño.

-Pequeño, ya está todo bien, te vas a poner bien- dijo ella, desesperada. Estaba incumpliendo una de las reglas de su escuadrón, pero ¿qué clase de persona humana sería al guardarse sus sentimientos ante semejante situación?

-Mátalos... mátalos a todos- dijo el niño- Han matado a mi hermano pequeño, delante de mí... mátalos, por favor.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, un niño de apenas ocho años le estaba pidiendo eso. Estaba en shock, petrificada en el sitio.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- la voz de Kurama resonó detrás de ella.

-Sí, quiero que sufran todo lo que yo he sufrido.

-Entonces, que así sea- respondió Kurama, llevándose a Hinata consigo.

* * *

En el pasillo de aquel lugar, se encontraban Orochimaru y Danzo atados, llenos de heridas, moratones y arañazos. Sus caras estaban irreconocibles, debido a los golpes que alguien les estaba dando.

-Vaya, Shukaku, esta vez te has emocionado un poquito.

-Es lo que se merecen, tratan a aquellos niños como si fueran monstruos.

.

Shukaku dio un último puñetazo a Danzo, y se giró para ver a Kurama y a su rehén. Ella le daba una mirada lastimera tras la máscara, como si quisiera que él parara, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, es lo que haría ella, les torturaría de la peor forma por hacerle eso a unos simples niños.

-Mira bien, gatita. Estas dos personas, han traicionado al gran Kurama... ¿de verdad crees que he financiado este tipo de actividades? Me conoces muy poco.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, eso quería decir... ¿que aquellos hombres habían actuado a espaldas de Kurama?

-Shukaku, por favor, encárgate de ella-dijo empujando a Hinata a los brazos del pelirrojo.

Kurama sacó una katana de la funda, acercándose poco a poco a aquellos dos sujetos. Primero les cortó poco a poco, unos cuantos cortes por aquí y por allá, algo delicados; luego, como si una bestia hubiera tomado el control, Kurama empezó a mutilarles, y finalmente, a matarles, con una rabia contenida que había dejado salir, que dejó a aquel par de hombres, en restos irreconocibles. Fueron asesinados con la brutalidad de un animal.

.

Respiraba agitado, sudaba, cubierto lleno de sangre. En sus manos, aquella katana temblaba tanto, que la dejó caer al suelo, se agarró de la cabeza y dejó salir un grito desgarrador, como si en aquel grito, todo su dolor saliera del pecho. Hinata pudo comprender que había perdido el control de sus acciones.

La bilis le ardía en la garganta, amenazando salir de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de devolver, estaba mareado y aturdido... otra vez, había vuelto a perder el control e hizo una carnicería sin sentido alguno... pero en ningún momento sintió pena por aquellos dos sujetos, por él, que se pudran en el Infierno y que ojalá no encontraran el descanso eterno.

Se levantó, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dijo a Shukaku que se fuera. En cuanto estuvieron solos, se acercó a Hinata lentamente, quien a su vez, retrocedía algo confusa y asustada.

-¿Ya te ha entrado el miedo? Si te he enseñado esto, es porque te considero una digna rival, te tomo en serio, y quiero que sepas lo que soy capaz de hacer.

.

En su tono ya no había ese jovial coqueteo con el que solía hablarle, era un tono serio y desesperado... como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sintió cómo las cadenas se aflojaban y se caían hacia el suelo, miró cómo Kurama le estaba liberando. Levantó la cabeza, para mirarle, su boca era una línea tensa, ya no era aquella estúpida sonrisa arrogante que solía tener... ¿qué le pasaba?

Sintió la necesidad de ponerle una mano en la mejilla, y antes de detener aquel pensamiento, su cuerpo había actuado automáticamente. Terminó sujetándole la cara con las dos manos, y trató de mirarle a los ojos; por desgracia, aquella máscara no le permitía tener una buena visión de ellos.

Al sentir las manos de ella, sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse, y la vez, tensarse. Después de aquel signo de debilidad que había mostrado con aquella ANBU, no pudo explicar cómo le hacía sentir.

No pudo reprimir el impulso; llevó las manos a sus caderas, y las sujetó firmemente, mientras que ella bajó las manos de la cara al pecho, lentamente. Cuanto más bajaba él las manos, más fuerte se agarraba ella a su ropa.

Él tomó la iniciativa.

* * *

 _ **¡Y FIN! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, pues ahora llega la hora de responder reviews bonitos que me habéis dejado :D**_

 _ **Son Of Time** **: Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus reviews tan cargadas de halagos (me alegroo mucho que te gusten mis historias, en esta cabecita hay MUUUUCHAS ideas) ahora que lo pienso, ahí tienes tu momento de Naruto (en realidad no me acordaba de tu review jiji, ha sido sólo, viva la telepatía) espero que esperes el siguiente con muuuuchas ganas :D**_

 _ **Marcelaporras**_ _ **: Yo también quiero escribir cuando se descubran pero me da miedo que sea demasiado rápido (quiero que esta historia dure, aproximadamente, 20 capítulos, más o menos) y me alegra saber que quieres conti, espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado ;)**_

 _ **Guest : Aquí está tu conti, querido anónimo :) que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Fresah**_ _ **:**_ _ **Me alegra verte escribiendo por aquí, no te mueras esperando, toma tu continuación :)**_

 _ **Bueno, deciros que estaré algo ocupada próximamente, así que no creo que suba muy seguido. Lo próximo que veremos será: LMBYBB o algún fic que se me ocurra de estos cortitos.**_

 ** _Como diría Nelson Muntz: ¡Hasta que nos olamos!_**


	7. Volvemos a encontrarnos

_**La espera ha terminado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy contenta hoy, así que eso, un poco de humor al capítulo que falta hace. No sé si os va a gustar, pero bueno, no pasa nada. Avisaros de dos cosas:  
**_ _ **La primera : en este capítulo algunos no van a poder comentar porrrque soy muy lista y quité el capítulo de 'AVISO' porque no me gustaba como quedaba, así que la gente que ya ha comentado en el 7, no va a poder comentar en este... ¡PERO NO PASA NADA!  
La segunda: estoy haciendo una historia SasuSaku, pero que tiene un pelín, nada, poquillo de NaruHina (quizás les dedique un capítulo entero) por si queréis echarle un vistacillo.**_

 _ **Especial: el fic de ¡Peligro! Sarada Uchiha está floreciendo, ganó el reto. Gracias por leerla y vuestros bonitos comentarios :)**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo. Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste :***_

* * *

Sus sentidos en aquel momento estaban nublados. Su vista era borrosa, su garganta estaba seca, por lo que la saliva raspaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía algo húmedo en la boca.

Recapituló lo que había pasado: vio a Kurama destrozar a dos personas, vio cómo soltaba un grito digno de una bestia, cómo estaba cubierto de sangre y su pecho subía y bajaba, buscando el aire que le faltaba de los pulmones. Vio cómo sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella y recordaba lo guapo y sensual que se veía en aquel momento; se veía peligroso, atraía como un poderoso imán, era el ser más atractivo que había visto nunca.

Recordó cómo se había acercado a ella y puso las manos en sus generosas caderas, apretando el agarre, atrayéndola hacia él, y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación que había experimentado en una de sus batallas con él durante aquella ajetreada fiesta. Esa sensación de fuego cuando él la tocaba, su corazón latía desbocado con su simple presencia, sus manos temblaban, pero su enfado y molestia aumentaba cuando él no la tomaba en serio.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente, ese tono de chulería y prepotencia había desaparecido, era un tono de un niño asustado, de alguien aterrorizado y ella sabía cómo era aquella sensación, por lo que le sujetó la cara, mirándole de la manera más dulce a su adversario, o al menos eso pensaba Kurama.

.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba... Kurama se había lanzado hacia sus labios después de eso, se estaban besando, él parecía que la estaba devorando, agarrándole firmemente de las caderas, hasta que una de sus manos había pasado a la nuca para hacer más profundo, más personal, el beso. Hinata se sentía abrumada, no es que nunca hubiera dado un beso, pero nunca uno como ese, en su vida se había sentido tan deseada por nadie y mucho menos por Kurama, quien suponía que podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies y no a una poca cosa como ella.

Un momento... ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!? Kurama era el enemigo, no podía permitirse semejante tipo de contacto con él, aunque aquel beso le estaba encantando y no quería separase, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó empujándole. Suerte que aún tenía la máscara, le había salvado de muchas situaciones como esa.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, ella temblaba y estaba muy nerviosa, sólo estaba jugando, él sólo jugaba, lo podía sentir.

-No... ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu vida!- dijo arronjándole una patada en el pecho, lanzándole lejos, y que él no pudo esquivar por haberle pillado desprevenido.

* * *

Corrió. Corrió por todo el pasillo, estaba muy asustada, había conseguido escapar de Kurama pero... ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? No podía ser que hubiese tenido contacto con el enemigo de aquel modo, era... otra prueba más de lo inútil que era para ser ANBU, ella no estaba hecha para aquel trabajo, simplemente no podía.

Tan absorta estaba en su carrera y sus pensamientos, que no vio a la persona que tenía delante. Su compañero que la había estado buscando por todo el rato. Lee se veía aliviado de haberla encontrado, había estado buscando por toda la institución, e informó por el camino a su capitán que viniera cuanto antes.

-¡Agente 6-12! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lee viendo cómo ella detenía su carrera en seco. Venía sudando, muy nerviosa y agitada. Él pensó que era por la carrera que se acababa de dar, pero no, era por la situación que había vivido con Kurama. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por dejar que aquello pasara.

-Agente 5-61... yo...- se desmayó de repente, a tiempo de ser atrapada por Lee- Agente 6-11, solicito abortar la misión, tenemos a un agente indispuesto y no parece haber rastros del enemigo.

-Entendido Lee, volved a la base inmediatamente.

* * *

Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, que le llamaba. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero toda su visibilidad era doble y le molestaba la poca luz que había en la habitación.

-¡Kurama!- gritó Gaara desesperado, pues al escuchar todo el jaleo había encontrado a su mejor amigo tirado y malherido y aquella agente ANBU había desaparecido.

Kurama, o mejor dicho, Naruto, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con su cabeza descansando sobre la mano de su fiel amigo Gaara. Se levantó de golpe, pero una horrible punzada de dolor le vino hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, por lo que se sobó esa zona afectada específicamente.

-¿Qué ha...?- dejó la pregunta incompleta, pues ahora su cabeza recordaba todo. Recordaba el beso, la sensación de poderío y superioridad... y recordaba el deseo de que nunca terminara aquello, pero ella era enemiga de sus objetivos, debía de apartarla del camino y simplemente deshacerse de ella, sencillo, rápido, pero... ¿¡por qué demonios no podía hacerlo!?

Gaara miró el desastre que se había armado: las cadenas por el suelo, los cuerpos mutilados, su amigo desconcertado, perdido y lleno de sangre...

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que lleguen el resto de agentes- recomendó Gaara a Naruto cuando éste se había incorporado.

-Sí... llama a Chōmei, dile que vamos para la base- dijo mientras se adelantaba para ir al helicóptero que le esperaba en la azotea- ¡Ah! Y limpia esto, por favor.

Gaara dio una mueca de desagrado a su jefe, siempre la liaba y a él le tocaba el trabajo sucio, así eran las cosas.

.

Habían llegado a la base, y después de haber tenido unas palabras con su subordinada Matatabi y que se encargara de arreglar el desastre de las farmacéuticas, se fue a dar una ducha. Era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba desconectar de aquel estresante día... apenas había dormido preparando todos los planes que necesitaba para poder realizar la siguiente parte de su plan.

Se metió a la ducha, y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Cerró los ojos y sólo podía recordar una y otra vez el beso con aquella agente; con sólo venir esas imágenes a su mente, la excitación y el deseo recorría su cuerpo. Jamás en su vida le había pasado algo así, jamás nadie le había hecho perder el control de esa manera, y de no ser porque ella se separó, hubiera llegado lejos, muy lejos.

Suspiró. No podía seguir así, por lo que procedió a analizar la siguiente parte de su plan, y en esto consistía infiltrarse en las oficinas del alcalde, Kakashi Hatake, de quien estaba seguro que tramaba algo. ¿Quién si no? Era el único lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder controlar semejante organización.

Al terminar de ducharse, con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra en su cabeza, se sentó en la cama. Puede que estuviera cansado, que deseara dormir para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de aquel día, pero nunca lo estaba lo suficiente como para llamarla a ella.

¿Quién era ella? La única mujer que permitía que lo volviera loco, la única mujer que le conocía como la palma de su mano, al fin y al cabo... ella le había dado la vida.  
Sí, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, quien llevaba una doble vida como el gran villano Kurama, era un niño de mamá, pero eso no le importaba, siempre había sido una persona de fuertes principios y uno de ellos era el de cuidar siempre a la familia y anteponerla ante cualquier circunstancia.

-Buenas noches, guapo- la divertida voz de su madre se escuchaba desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- él, como siempre, le seguía el juego a su madre.

-¿Por qué me vuelves a llamar tan tarde? ¿Acaso has vuelto a llegar a estas horas de la oficina?- preguntó ella, algo alterada.

-No te preocupes mamá, sólo es un proyecto que estamos realizando y necesita un poco más de trabajo, así que sí, he vuelto a estar hasta tarde en la oficina. Pero no te preocupes, mañana voy a tener la mañana libre y quizás visite a Kakashi-sensei.

El auricular del teléfono dejó escuchar el largo suspiro que había dado su madre.

-Está bien, confío en ti. Sólo te pido que te cuides, no es bueno el estrés al que estás sometiendo tu vida... ¡así en la vida voy a tener nuera-ttebane!

Naruto rió, resignado. Estaba claro que el propósito de su madre nunca iba a cambiar, era tan cabezota como él... ¡malditos genes!

-Mamá, estoy bien... además, he conocido a alguien.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Sí, pero sólo la he conocido una noche... era asistente de Kakashi-sensei. Se llama Hinata y es la mujer más preciosa que he visto nunca.

-¿Incluso más que tu madre?

-Mamá, no vamos a tener esta charla otra vez, ¿o sí?

-No... por supuesto que no. Hemos dejado en claro que no nos ves con los mismos ojos.

-Muy bien. Mañana tengo un rato libre, y he pensado... ¿por qué no llevar a mi preciosa pelirroja a desayunar a su café favorito e invitarla a conocer a su posible futura nuera?

-¡AHHHH! ¡Naruto! Nada me haría más feliz que pasar tiempo con mi querido hijo.

-Te recojo a las 9, así que no tardes.

-¡No lo haré! Mañana nos vemos hijo, te quiero.

-Te quiero...- colgó y dejó el móvil en la cama. Mañana daría comienzo su plan, y nadie podría impedírselo.

Se tiró en la cama, dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de su cuerpo.

* * *

Estaba preocupado, Hinata había vuelto desmayada, más pálida de lo normal de las farmacéuticas. Le habían llevado al médico de la institución, mientras Lee le entregaba el informe sobre la misión, y por ello, temía que a Hinata le hubiesen inyectado algún tipo de sustancia que perjudicara su salud.

En aquel momento, ella se sometía a varios análisis, y Kakashi no paraba de dar vueltas en su despacho. No podía estar más preocupado en aquel momento; decidió no visitar a Hinata por el momento porque sabría que se pondría histérico, por lo que Shikamaru, el ser con la cabeza más fría que había conocido, ocupaba su lugar.

Llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta... ¿estaban ya los resultados?

-Adelante- soltó, no muy convencido.

Abrieron la puerta, apareciendo tras ella a Itachi e Izumi. Ambos tenían un semblante preocupado, y con algo de miedo.

-Kakashi, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Itachi.

-Kurama... secuestró a Hinata dentro de las Farmacéuticas Hebi... en el edificio que pertenecía a Madara Uchiha... tu tío abuelo- ante esto Itachi puso cara de enfado- Lee la encontró desorientada y pálida, envuelta en sudor. Temo que hayan podido inyectarle algo, aunque también se deba al estrés que ha estado sufriendo estos días, al menos eso me ha dijo Tsunade.

-Mi pobre niña... -dijo Itachi, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Cuánto hace que han llevado a Hinata al médico?- preguntó Izumi, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Itachi.

-Hace ya horas... deberían de haberme informado ya- el tono de irritación de Kakashi sorprendió a Izumi.

Veinte minutos después de conversación, la doctora de la institución, Tsunade Senju, entró con los resultados.

-Tranquilos, está limpia. No hemos detectado ningún tipo de sustancia en su organismo, también hemos descartado enfermedades. Sólo presenta algunos hematomas en la espalda y en el brazo, como si se tratara de un agarre. Sin embargo, es lo que te dije Kakashi, ha estado expuesta a un continuo estrés estos días, lo mejor será que la demos una excedencia de las misiones. Sugiero que se quede trabajando contigo en la oficina, y que salga al aire libre, eso le vendrá bien.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- preguntó Itachi apresuradamente.

Tsunade le sonrió, cálidamente.

-Por supuesto, Itachi. Está en la habitación 404.

-Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama- respondió Izumi.

* * *

Estaba aturdida, le habían sacado un montón de sangre, había estado rodeada de numerosos médicos y nadie le explicaba lo que le pasaba. Tsunade le había aclarado todo, una vez terminadas las pruebas, y le dijo que descansara y que a partir de mañana tenía vetado hacer misiones.

Estaba enfurruñada... ¡no era justo! ¿Cómo iba a detener ahora a Kurama? Sin misiones, no le vería ni le daría la paliza que se merece... porque ella quería verle por eso... ¿verdad?

No había vuelto a pensar en el beso que habían compartido. Había sido tan pasional, tan fogoso, tan salvaje... sólo de recordarlo su cuerpo se estremecía y notaba calor en cierta zona específica, si no hubiera reaccionado, si se hubiera dejado llevar, hubieran llegado hasta el final.

Ahora las ganas de saber quién era, iban en aumento. ¿Quién era Kurama? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones con aquella arma nuclear?

¿Que tenía pensado qué hacer con ella...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Itachi e Izumi entraron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo está la enfermita?- preguntó Itachi mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Itachi-niisan! ¡Izumi-neesan! Gracias por venir a verme.

Ver sonreír a Hinata, hizo que la pareja la miraran enternecida. Ella era su pequeña niña, siempre cuidaban de ella y la protegían, y eso mismo hacía ella a cambio.

-Sabes que verte es siempre un placer, Hinata- respondió, sonriendo, Izumi.

Ella sonrió ante aquella declaración. Itachi se acomodó en la silla, acariciándole el pelo, como siempre hacía para tranquilizarla.

-Tu hermano me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo, ¿pasa algo?

Itachi e Izumi se miraron y soltaron una sonrisilla cómplice.

-Bueno...- dijo Izumi colorada.

Hinata se dio cuenta, cuando vio sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en su cara.

-¡Itachi-niisan! ¿Ya has dado el paso?- mientras lo preguntaba, Hinata se había levantado de repente de la cama.

-Parece que sí- Itachi se rascó la nuca y empezó a sonreír, nervioso.

A Hinata se le iluminó la cara, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a la feliz pareja y les abrazó.

-¡Felicidades chicos! ¡Me alegro por vosotros!- exclamó pataleando feliz y emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-¡Hinata! No hagas eso, estás débil- respondió Itachi, volviendo a su papel de hermano mayor.

-¿Uchiha-san ya lo sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe. Aunque sabes que Sasuke no es muy expresivo, pude ver que se alegraba por los dos.

-Sí, en el fondo me quiere un montón- dijo Izumi, guiñando un ojo.

.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Hablaron de cómo había surgido la petición de mano, los planes de boda que iban a hacer, y Hinata ya imaginaba el vestido que se iba a poner para el enlace.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la feliz pareja de prometidos abandonó la habitación por orden directa de Tsunade, quien dijo que la paciente debía descansar. Kakashi fue a visitarla también, y después de darle un fuerte abrazo, le dijo que iba a estar a cargo de la misión, que no se preocupara, pero que primero trabajaría en la oficina con él para recuperarse.

-No tiene porqué ser mañana, puedes empezar cuando estés lista- le había dicho.

-No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei, empezar mañana no me supone ningún problema.

-¿Sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase me la puedes contar? Yo estaré siempre para ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé desde hace diez años que llevas a mi lado.

-Si te pasara algo yo...

-Me siento igual.

-Hinata, ¿ha pasado algo con Kurama? Algo... fuera de lo normal.

Aquella repentina pregunta hizo que a ella se le saltaran los colores.

-B-Bueno... yo...

-Créeme, yo también he sido joven. Es inevitable sentirse atraído por alguien, aunque sea el enemigo.

-¿Qué? Si yo no...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Hinata, tu cara me lo ha dicho todo- ¿era una sonrisilla lo que asomaba por detrás de la máscara?

-Kakashi-sensei... eres muy malo.

Kakashi rió ante la reacción de Hinata. Ella nunca cambiaría, sería su pequeña Hinata siempre.

-Lo soy. Te dejo dormir. Mañana a las 10, en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

Tras darle un beso en la frente, Kakashi abandonó la habitación, y dejó que Hinata durmiera plácidamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un par de figuras se aproximaban por la oficina del presidente de Konoha. Una de ellas era alta y la otra más bajita. Ambos saludaban a todo el mundo sonrientes.

Por otro lado, en la oficina del presidente, Hinata se dedicaba a ordenar papeles en el archivo que había dentro del despacho del presidente.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Es usted un desastre- reprochó la morena.

Kakashi rió nervioso- Perdóname Hinata.

Hinata suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, para después darle una sonrisilla a su jefe.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, y de un salto apareció un hombre rubio en frente de su escritorio.

-¡Kakashi-seneeeeeei!- soltó un alegre Naruto.

-¡N-Naruto!- dijo sorprendido. Detrás del rubio, una mujer pelirroja se asomaba en la puerta -Kushina-san. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy muy bien, Kakashi, gracias por preguntar. ¿Te pillamos ocupado?

-Yo siempre estoy ocupado, lo sabes.

-¿Quién es la pobre criatura a la que has engañado para que te ordene los papeles?- preguntó ella, con un toque de diversión.

-¿Q-Qué? P-Pero si yo nunca he engañado a nadie- mientras decía esto, miraba de reojo para ver la cara sorprendida de Hinata.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Qué morro tiene!- se escuchó tras la puerta.

Al escuchar su voz, Naruto sonrió. Hinata salió del archivo, y se detuvo al ver a Naruto Uzumaki viéndola con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, haciéndola sonrojar.

-S-Señor Uzumaki, es un placer verle de nuevo- dijo dando una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Hyūga, sigue usted tan bella como siempre- dijo sacándole los colores a la pobre chica- esta de aquí es mi querida madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Mamá ésta es la chica que conocí en la gala.

La mirada de Hinata se dirigió hacia la mujer que le sonreía amablemente. No paraba de mirar su curioso cabello de color rojo... ¡era precioso! le encantaba.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora Uzumaki. Mi nombre es...

-Sí, sí, eres Hinata Hyūga. Lo he decidido- la señaló con determinación- ¡serás mi próxima nuera-ttebane!

...

-¿Qué?

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

 ** _Eh, no os quejéis, que ha habido morreo sensual._**

 _ **Y hora de los reviews, sí señorrrr. En este último capítulo he tenido unos cuantos reviews kilométricos, gracias a todos por vuestras bonitas palabras :)**_

 _ **Marcela porras : ¡Relajación! Nada de Heart attacks (amo esa canción) y claro que lo dejo en lo más bueno, si no lo hago, no os engancháis y no leéis, está todo pensado ;) me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludiness.**_

 ** _Blue-azul-acero_ : _Espero que éste no te haya parecido tan corto. He intentado alargarlo lo más que he podido, y ¡oh! ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, se avecina azúcar en esta historia, pero ya verás ;)_**

 ** _Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19 : Gracias por el apoyo de dar un estilo propio al NaruHina, yo siempre digo que en la variedad está el gusto, y pienso que una Hinata siempre tímida y un Naruto siempre tontorrón pues no. Aunque me gusta agregar cosas de los personajes originales, es como si mantuvieran su esencia. Te he hecho caso en lo de llenar los espacios con otros personajes que no fueran Hinata o Naruto, como por ejemplo la conversación entre Kakashi y Tsunade, pero es que tengo taaaaantas y taaaaaantas escenas pensadas para esos dos, que es que necesito escribirlas. En serio, es todo muy WAAAAAAAAAAAAH me enamora, aunque he decidido llevar hoy el asunto por otro lado, un poco menos serio (será que influye mi estado de ánimo, no sé) y espero que eso no os haya decepcionado. He intentado hacerlo lo más largo posible, pero es que soy tan impaciente que lo quiero publicar ya y por eso me salen tan cortitos jeje. En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, es un placer :)_**

 ** _Si deseas saber sobre mí, pues pregúntame lo que quieras por privado, yo respondo encantada jajaja y me alegra ver que has cumplido tu palabra de volverme a escribir :D y no pienso dejar el fic, eso por seguro. Besos y abrazos (y gracias por el review kilométrico)_**

 ** _Fresah : Bueno... este capítulo es algo así... de relleno. Sólo lo interesante está al principio. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar :D_**

 ** _Son Of Time : Bueno, bueno, paciencia, esas cosas ya se sabrán en su momento, caaaalma. Tengo que organizar un poco la historia pero... NO PAAAAASA NADA. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Un abrazo :D_**

 ** _Reichelhina : Ahí tienes tu beso apasionado, con patada en el pecho de regalo. Puedo dejaros así porque soy malvada, me gusta haceros sufrir. Nah, es broma. Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por comentar :*_**

 ** _Crayola94 : ¡Tensión sexual para todos! Sólo con decirte que va a haber posible futuro lemmon, yo no digo nada... será mi primer lemmon y no creo que sea muy detallado, porque no sé... no quiero que sea muy explícito (o sí, quién sabe, ya veremos cómo me golpea la inspiración) por supuesto, Naruto está lleno de sangre... muy sexy todo ;) en fin, no sé si lo que ha salido te ha gustado y/o ha llenado tus expectativas, pero espero que sigas pendiente de la trama. Gracias por comentarrr :D_**

 ** _Guest (en serio, poneros un nombre jajajaja): me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes otro para tú, bonito Guest :)_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell : Kurama, Kurama... qué sujeto taan misterioso es Kurama, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _En fin aquí todos los reviews (muchas gracias) sé que no vais a poder comentar en el capítulo 7, pero no pasa nada. Deciros que el examen de PAU está cerquita así que no podré actualizar mucho. Espero que lo entendáis. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo._**


	8. Trampa

**_Actualización a petición de Reichelhina, que me pidió que escribiera para esta historia, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo! :D_**

 ** _Creo y, solo creo, que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia... es decir, que dentro de nada se descubrirá todo el pastel (voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia, que ahora me he enganchado con el final jejeje) No tengo pensado aún cuántos capítulos van a ser, creo que escribiré y cuando sienta que debo cerrar la historia, lo haré... seguiré mi instinto y ya está :D_**

 ** _¡En fin! Hoy, en fics abandonaditos que quiero que leáis, está: Lazos de guerra. Vamos, que me encanta cómo me quedó y poco amor le hemos dado, ¿eh?_**

 ** _Bueno, ya sabéis, en mi perfil está mi página de Facebook para que le dais amorcito._**

 ** _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_**

* * *

El silencio en el despacho era sepulcral... lo que acababa de soltar Kushina Uzumaki por esa boca era la cosa más impactante que había escuchado Hinata en su vida.

Vale que Naruto era atractivo, y le había caído bien, el chico era muy simpático y la verdad, no parecía uno de esos ricos estirados como los que encontró en la fiesta.

-Su... yo... eh... yo... - Hinata balbuceaba todo el rato sin parar, su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto sobrecalentarse.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Naruto colorado- ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no vayas diciendo cosas como esa-ttebayo!

-Perdona, un Uzumaki obtiene lo que quiere, y no debe reprimir sus deseos, y he dicho que quiero a Hinata de nuera... ¿quién sabe si tengo algún otro hijo que quiera salir con ella? No tienes porqué ser tú.

-Kushina-san, usted nunca cambiará- a Kakashi la sonrisa no se le iba de la cara ni frotando.

-¡Ya me conoces Kakashi!- Kushina se señaló el pecho con orgullo.

-Bueno, y decidme, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?- preguntó Kakashi.

Kushina y Naruto pusieron exactamente la misma sonrisa de niño travieso, como si fueran a hacer alguna maldad.

-Verás, Kakashi-sensei, habíamos pensado...- dijo Naruto.

-Que podrías venir a desayunar con nosotros un ratito...- prosiguió Kushina.

-¡E INVITARNOS A RAMEN!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

A Kakashi se le escapaba el alma con aquellos dos, él que era una persona tan perezosa y tan calmada, la hiperactividad Uzumaki le podría volver loco. Le agotaba el sólo hecho de pasar un día entero con ellos dos. Si por separado era difícil seguir su ritmo, juntos ya era totalmente imposible, sobre todo, porque Kushina era peor, ya que Naruto tenía sus tintes de tranquilidad, gracias a su padre.

-Sabéis que me encantaría escaquearme del trabajo pero...- Kakashi hizo una pausa, mirando a Hinata observando a los Uzumaki- creo que mi ayudante es la que necesita un soplo de aire fresco, así que... ¿por qué no os la lleváis a ella?

Ante esta sugerencia, Hinata dio un respingo y miró a Kakashi tan sorprendida que su boca casi daba con el suelo.

-¿Puedo llevar a mi futura nuera de compras?- preguntó Kushina muy emocionada.

Hinata estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué decir. Miró a Naruto, quien le estaba invitando a decir que sí, sólo por esa sonrisa tan adorable que le adornaba la cara... puede que fuera un niño de mamá, pero eso sólo hacía que se vería más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-Hinata, has estado bajo mucho estrés estos días, y lo mejor es que salgas y te relajes un poco- puntualizó el presidente.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, porque su maldito jefe había puesto esa voz autoritaria de "no acepto un no por respuesta". Suspiró algo cansada.

-D-De acuerdo, espero no ser una molestia- dijo mientras hacía una elegante reverencia.

Kushina sonrió muy alegre.

-¡SÍ! ¡Ramen, ramen!

Las tres personas abandonaron el despacho. El último en hacerlo, fue Naruto, quien le dirigió a Kakashi una extraña mirada, como si ambos compartieran algún tipo de secreto.

.

Iban caminando por la enorme avenida, Hinata no estaba muy acostumbrada a salir fuera, estaba todo el día encerrada en la base, entrenando, pues su deseo de hacerse más fuerte era realmente fuerte y, tan recta como era ella, no se permitía ni un momento de descanso. Quizás la influencia de su padre dentro de ella era demasiado fuerte, aunque éste estuviera lejos... seguía ejerciendo una fuerte influencia sobre ella.

Miró hacia sus dos acompañantes, prácticamente desconocidos... bueno, Kushina lo era, y a Naruto sólo lo había visto una vez.

Veía cómo a la mujer se le iluminaban los ojos y se detenía en cada escaparate que veía al grito de _'¡quiero eso!'_ era, realmente, una mujer algo infantil en algunos aspectos... ahora entendía a Kakashi en muchos sentidos.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, y giró para encontrarse unos ojos resplandecientes de color violeta.

-¡Mira Hinata!- Kushina señalaba algo- ¡Eso es perfecto para ti!

Hinata siguió el dedo de la mujer hacia el escaparate, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Era un precioso vestido de color burdeos, largo, con un cuerpo ceñido de palabra de honor, adornado de una preciosa tela de color brillante que empezaba por debajo de la espalda. Se enamoró al instante, era el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida, y ella, que no era de permitirse esos caprichos, trató de desechar la idea rápidamente.

-Sí, es precioso...

Naruto observó a Hinata, cómo primero veía aquel vestido con adoración absoluta, pero rápidamente, su semblante había cambiado a uno de tristeza. Empezó a emprender el camino, mirando el vestido de reojo, por lo que él decidió actuar.

Le sujetó de la muñeca, deteniendo su precipitada caminata. Y esa sensación... era una agridulce sensación, quizás, hasta le resultaba conocida... le entraban escalofríos y le aceleraba el corazón, se sentía mal, enfermo, pero a la vez se sentía en las nubes.

-¿Por qué no entras a probártelo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hinata le vio sorprendida, es decir, nadie le había dado ese pequeño detalle.

-No... yo... no me vería bien con eso, además que yo no voy a sitios lujosos para utilizarlo, es perder el tiempo... ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a desayunar ya?

Naruto apretó el agarre de Hinata, deteniéndola. Kushina aprovechó su momento de descuido para arrastrarla a la tienda, y que se probara el dichoso vestido... no, no quería, eso no le iba a quedar bien para nada, era mejor dejarlo...

Kushina no le dio opción... se probó el vestido, saliendo toda tensa bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y el dependiente estirado que las atendió.

Naruto, simplemente, se dedicaba a admirarla como si fuera el objeto más valioso que hubiera sobre la faz de la Tierra... el diamante más valioso del mundo...

De repente, le vino a la mente un recuerdo, un recuerdo que tenía lugar esta noche, y que por fin, pondría punto y final a parte de su plan.

-¡Decidido! ¡Te lo regalaré!- Kushina disolvió los pensamientos de su hijo con aquella declaración- ese vestido ha sido hecho para ti.

-N-No, por favor, Kushina-san... no puedo aceptarlo- Hinata trataba de disuadir a la persona más cabezota sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Ni lo intentes, Hinata... además, mamá tiene razón... ese vestido ha sido pensado para ti- le dijo con una voz absorta del mundo, no paraba de mirarla, como si tratase de descubrir algo más, algo que se le estuviera escapando.

Aquella afirmación por parte de Naruto hizo que la cara de Hinata combinara con el vestido que llevara puesto; sin fuerzas en el cuerpo, decidió dejarse convencer por los Uzumaki, así que no tenía sentido discutir.

Tras un buen rato de tiendas en donde Kushina gastaba y gastaba un montón de dinero, Naruto acumulaba miles de bolsas bajo sus brazos, pero él estaba contento, cumplir los caprichos de su madre era la cosa que más feliz le hacía.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy hambrienta-ttebane!- Kushina se tocaba el estómago, tratando de calmarlo.

-Vayamos de una vez a desayunar, por favor- suplicó Naruto, a quien le rugía el estómago como si tuviera una bestia en su interior...

-¡Va... vayamos...!- Kushina empezó a perder su vitalidad, y a tambalearse, terminando por caer al suelo de rodillas.

Naruto soltó todas las bolsas y corrió para ayudar a su madre, quien se encontraba tosiendo, con las manos en la boca.

-Mamá...- Naruto tenía una expresión de dolor y preocupación en la cara.

-Estoy bien, hijo. Vayamos a desayunar.

-No, lo siento, pero tu día libre se ha terminado- Naruto cogió a su madre del brazo, alzando la mano para parar un taxi.

-¿Se encuentra bien... Kushina-san?- Hinata trató de ser precavida. Era obvio que aquella mujer no se encontraba bien, de un momento para otro, dejó de ser aquella saludable persona, para pasar a un cadáver viviente. Es decir, Hinata nunca había visto a aquella mujer, por lo que no supuso que se encontraba enferma, y con aquella forzada vitalidad ocultaba un horrible estado de enfermedad.

-No te preocupes-ttebane. Estoy bien, sólo...

-Sólo que vas a volver a casa. Hinata, por favor, sube al coche.

Los tres subieron al taxi, dirigiéndose al hogar de los Uzumaki. Naruto ignoraba las protestas de su madre, con un semblante estoico, serio. El buen ambiente que había, se había arruinado... Kushina miró con pena hacia el suelo, para encontrarse cómo Hinata le sujetaba de la mano y le sonreía dulcemente.

-G-Gracias por el vestido, Kushina-san... espero que podamos volver a salir de compras algún otro día.

El buen humor de Kushina volvió de repente, como un chute de adrenalina. Asintió fuerte y alegremente.

.

Tras dejar a su madre en casa, asegurarse que dormía y que estaba bajo el buen cuidado de su enfermera Shizune, Naruto decidió acompañar a Hinata de vuelta al despacho de Kakashi. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, y el hambre que ambos tenían dejaron de hacerse presente debido a la situación.

Naruto quiso llamar otro taxi, pero Hinata le detuvo declarando que quería caminar. De hecho, lo necesitaba, pues lo de la señora Uzumaki le había dejado un poco en shock... quería saber sobre la enfermedad que tenía, pero no quería ser morbosa ni cotilla, y supuso que Naruto no quería hablar de ello.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Hinata- Naruto rompió el silencio.

-¿No debería decir yo eso?- Preguntó ella.

-Me refiero a... por la mañana. Gracias, nunca había visto a mi madre divertirse tanto con alguien- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Señor Uzumaki... no me gustaría ser cotilla ni grosera, pero me gustaría saber algún día qué es lo que le ocurre a Kushina-san, pero de momento sólo esperaré a que se recupere pronto, y le enviaré mis deseos más fuertes.

-Gracias, Hinata... yo... mamá...

-No es necesario, no está preparado. Además, soy una desconocida... me conoce de sólo dos días, sólo conozco el problema porque lo he visto de casualidad...

-Quizás, pero las cosas pasan por algo. Quizás el mundo es justo y seas un pequeño rayo de esperanza para mamá...

-Señor Uzumaki...

-Creo que ya hay confianza suficiente para llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no crees, Hinata?

-Cl-Claro, Naruto-kun.

Ambos caminaron hacia el despacho de Kakashi. Se conocieron por el camino, decidieron querer conocerse más, decidieron volver a verse... ellos dos solos.

.

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo varios informes que Itachi le había entregado.

-Así que... el museo, ¿no?

-Sí, al parecer su objetivo es el gran diamante Shōton. Supongo que quieren hacerse con él para financiar su pequeña arma- explicó Itachi.

-Ese tal Kurama... ¿qué es lo que se propone ahora? Hace nada estaba en las farmacéuticas Hebi, y no encontramos ningún indicio de que estuviera utilizando algún tipo de sustancia tóxica... no lo entiendo.

-Nos está dejando pistas, eso es lo más obvio.

-Tendremos que reunir a la plantilla...- Kakashi suspiraba con cansancio.

-¿Vas a meter a Hinata?- preguntó Itachi.

-Ni hablar, Hinata no se volverá a acercar a Kurama, no mientras yo siga aquí para impedirlo.

-Es la única que ha sobrevivido... nunca suele dejar a nadie vivo.

-Me pregunto porqué será... -Itachi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras escuchaba a Kakashi.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! He encontrado esto por toda la sala de control- dijo mientras dejaba en la mesa miles y miles de folletos sobre la exposición del gran diamante que se hacía aquella noche.

-Está más que claro que quiere que vayamos por ahí...- dijo Itachi.

-Ino, reúne a Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba... iréis a cubrir la noche del museo.

-Entendido- dijo Ino antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kakashi?

-No me queda otra opción...

.

Ino corría por los pasillos en busca de sus compañeros. Estaba emocionada, pero a la vez asustada, una misión en donde podía aparecer Kurama... como agente ANBU no tenía precio aquel tipo de misiones.

En primer lugar, encontró a Sakura, quien rápidamente le dijo que avisara a Shikamaru, mientras que Ino iba buscando a Kiba.

-¡Kiba!- gritó Ino, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?

-Kakashi-sensei nos necesita... puede que esta noche nos encontremos a Kurama- dijo ella volviendo hacia el despacho.

Kiba sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No puedo esperar...

.

Los cuatro integrantes se encontraban frente a su jefe, recibiendo las instrucciones de la misión.

Ino sería la encargada de cubrir la retaguardia norte de la joya, Sakura la este, Shikamaru la sur y Kiba la oeste. Esta vez, a Shikamaru le contentó el tener que disfrazarse de guarda de seguridad, porque no quería tener ninguna distracción aquella noche, cosa que a los demás no tanto. La única que podía ir como invitada, era Sakura, pues sus padres eran los dueños de una gran cadena de hoteles.

Llegó la noche de la exposición, y los cuatro observaron aquel enorme diamante. Era bellísimo: una mezcla decolores como rosa y ocre, haciéndolo una joya excepcional.

La noche transcurría tranquila, aún ni si quiera habían detectado ninguna actividad enemiga... todos los escuadrones de ANBU estaban ahí, cubriendo aquella noche en el museo, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que podía hacer el enemigo... pero era extraño que no atacara aún, pues estaba a punto de terminar la exposición y no había rastro de Kurama ni ninguno de sus secuaces... ¿qué era lo que estaba tramando?

Terminó la fiesta, y todos los invitados se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, exceptuando los ANBU, quienes estaban completamente descolocados porque Kurama no había dado señales de vida.

-¿Era todo una trampa?- dijo Ino, furiosa.

-Así es, y habéis caído como tontos- dijo otra voz.

Todos los agentes miraron una sombra en la ventana, que era levemente iluminada por la luna. Aquella persona dio un enorme salto, apareciendo encima del diamante, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con aires de grandeza.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención robar este trozo de cristal inútil.

-Kurama...- susurró Kakashi, quien se encontraba en posición de combate.

Kurama bajó de un elegante salto, enfrentando a todo el escuadrón de ANBUS que había ido a por él. No se encontraba ningún aliado junto a Kurama, ni este parecía que iba a atacar.

Ino le lanzó una patada que él esquivó con gran facilidad, sabía que Kurama era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nunca supo hasta qué punto.

-¿Vuestra amiguita no comparte mis clases de lucha con vosotros?- chistó, mientras negaba con el dedo- No hay que dejarse llevar por las emociones en una pelea, hay que pensar en frío.

Kurama de repente, huyó de la escena. Sakura fue detrás de él, siguiéndole, quedándose los dos solos.

-Hasta aquí has llegado, ahora vendrás conmigo.

-No en la primera cita, tesoro.

Kurama trató de huir, pero Sakura consiguió agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa, forcejeando con él, y finalmente, lanzándole un golpe a la nuca.

Ella no quería matarle, ella sólo quería tratar de dejarle inconsciente, pero como siempre, su fuerza bruta era un problema. El cuerpo de Kurama empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, y empezaron a salir chispitas y rayos de él, mientras que tenía espasmos.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Kiba, mientras que los tres amigos llegaban al encuentro, para observar el panorama que tenían delante.

¿¡Kurama era un robot!?

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo Kakashi, quien llegaba a la escena. De repente como un rayo de luz, comprendió todo... ¡la base! ¡sus aliados! y lo más importante... ¡Hinata!

.

Estaba feliz, había conocido en profundidad a Naruto Uzumaki, quien consiguió cautivarla aquella noche en la fiesta. Lo que más le gustaba de él era su genuina sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules que traspasaban todo su ser... sabía que era una locura enamorarse a primera vista de alguien, pero pudo saber que Naruto le gustaba mucho... muchísimo. Se sentía atraída por él, era como la Luna, siempre en la órbita del Sol... Hinata era la Luna, y él el Sol...

Se había duchado, tras volver del despacho de Kakashi, y estaba peinándose el pelo. Envuelta en un camisón de algodón, dispuesta a meterse en la cama para dormir. Tenía el pelo mojado, pero no le importaba, estaba tan cansada que necesitaba dormir horas extra, necesitaba un largo descanso para poder estar al día siguiente activa, siendo persona.

Pero sus planes de dormir se fueron al traste, en cuanto escuchó gritos. Aquella noche la base daba miedo, estaba prácticamente vacía, no se encontraba nadie.

Escuchó gritos, golpes, disparos... ¿qué estaba pasando?

Antes de salir, decidió buscar su máscara una y otra vez, pero no la encontraba.

Otro grito de dolor le dijo que se olvidara de la máscara, sus camaradas eran mucho más importantes.

Corrió por los pasillos para encontrarse a varios de enemigos atacar a sus aliados, todos protegiendo su identidad bajo telas que tapaban sus caras. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un sai.

Alguien le sujetó del brazo, y la devolvió a su habitación, lanzándola a la cama con violencia. No podía ser que Kurama la hubiera encontrado... ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver cómo Sasuke le miraba con aquellos tristes y fríos ojos.

-U-Uchiha-san...

-Hyūga, ¿no crees que te falta algo?- dijo lanzándole una máscara cualquiera.

-¡Mis compañeros son más importantes!- se levantó de la cama violentamente.

-Por eso te la doy, vamos, debemos volver a la batalla.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san...

-Hmp.

Hinata se puso la máscara y salió corriendo hacia la pelea. Un montón de personas enfundadas en trajes de negro atacaban a sus aliados. Desconociendo el motivo de ello, se lanzó a salvar a un camarada, atrapado.

Sasuke por su parte, utilizaba una espada y derrotaba a los enemigos sin dificultad alguna, eso era un juego de niños para él.

-Vaya, eres bueno para ser un Uchiha- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sasuke giró para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que al gran Kurama atacando la base.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de espadas, en la que Sasuke dominaba por poco... en el fondo tenía la sensación de que Kurama estaba jugando con él, mofándose, sin dar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, cosa que él tampoco hizo.

Entre ellos nació una intensa rivalidad, que empezó a mostrarse con estocadas cada vez más fuertes y con expresiones de rabia en sus caras. Ambos habían recibido cortes de su oponente, pero nada grave que no pudiera curarse con un poco de agua oxigenada.

Hinata ayudaba a sus aliados, hasta que pudo divisar cómo Sasuke luchaba con alguien a quien no podía ver bien, por lo que decidió correr en su ayuda.

Gran error.

-¡Agente 6-06!- gritó Hinata yendo hacia él.

Kurama cerró los ojos y sonrió, su objetivo se había cumplido.

Sasuke pudo verlo, pudo ver la satisfacción en el rostro oculto de Kurama, por lo que inmediatamente supo que era una trampa...

-¡Agente 6-12, no!

Kurama se giró hacia ella y, utilizando la capa de su traje, la envolvió. Hinata Hyūga desapareció de la base de ANBU.

-¡Hyūga!

* * *

 ** _Se acerca la parte que todos quieren ver, iba a ser en este capítulo en el que Naruto descubriera la identidad de Hinata, pero mi cabeza dice que es demasiado pronto... no sabría cómo lidiar con las dobles vidas de ambos._**

 ** _¡Hora de reviews! Estamos ya a 50 *-* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR Y LOS FAVORITOS Y TODO! ADJSHFGAKSDJHFA OS COMO A TODOS :9_**

 _ **LeeAhnBaiOru**_ _ **: Tú no te guardes tus comentarios para ti... ¡comenta, comenta! Jajajaja yo también adoro a Kushina, espero que este cap te haya gustado también :D**_

 _ **Hime chan : Kushina es la mejor, todos lo sabemos, lo da por hecho porque sabe lo que hay e_e me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que éste cap también.**_

 _ **¡Por cierto! HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE NUESTRA QUERIDA MAMÁ KUSHINA, ASÍ QUE FELICIDADES :D**_


	9. Cautividad

_**¡Cuánto tiempo desde esta historia! Dudo que tenga demasiado tiempo para Fanfiction, pero trataré de dejarme caer por aquí, si no es actualizando mis long fics, haciendo algún one-shot. No voy a decir "cada dos semanas, subiré" porque ni idea, llego tan cansada a mi casa, y el fin de semana lo utilizo para hacer lo que no me da tiempo a hacer a la semana, así que por eso prefiero no daros fecha, porque no lo voy a cumplir...**_

 _ **En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo, sé que ha quedado muy corto, pero de verdad, es que tengo que dejarlo en ese punto, ya sabréis porqué ;)**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

 _ **Por cierto, estaba pensando en cambiar la imagen de la portada, pero no sé, me gusta, pero... no sé, ¿qué pensáis vosotros?**_

* * *

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, mientras que en la base, los hombres de Kurama se retiraban poco a poco.

Había sido un simple movimiento, y ya la había perdido de vista, era algo casi tan imposible de creer que no sabría cómo iba a contárselo a su hermano mayor, él tenía muchísimo cariño a Hinata, y ahora podría estar...

¡No!

¡Se negaba a pensar que Kurama hubiera matado a Hinata! Se la había llevado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero lo que le inquietaba era qué quería él de su compañera, y el porqué había montado tanto jaleo sólo por ella, así que había algo de trasfondo en aquellas intenciones, ¿qué sería?

Escuchó ecos lejanos que repetían su nombre una y otra vez, le costaba reaccionar porque aún su sorpresa era la mayor de todas, hasta que sintió una presión en los hombros y cómo alguien le zarandeaba ligeramente. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, vio que era Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque no podía escuchar con claridad lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco podría contestarle, su garganta estaba atrapada por un nudo muy fuerte, producto de la impresión.

Se maldijo, a sí mismo y al cabrón de Kurama.

Después lo vio todo borroso y, finalmente, negro.

.

Itachi caminaba, nervioso, de un lado para otro, preocupado por su hermano pequeño, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en Hinata, en qué lugar se encontraba y en si estaría bien. ¿Quién sabe de lo que podría ser capaz ese tal Kurama? Sólo sabía de él que era un asesino despiadado y que todo aquel que se interponía en sus planes era eliminado, borrado del mapa.

Estaba desesperado por ir a buscar a Hinata, pero su parte de hermano mayor no le permitía dejar sólo a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, el era la única familia que le quedaba, y no podía permitirse no estar cuando éste despertase; sabía que estaba bien, sabía que sólo se había desmayado de la impresión, pues venenos y toxinas habían sido descartados con los diferentes análisis que le había realizado la doctora Tsunade, pero, aún así...

Al lado, Izumi, se encontraba sentada, mirando al suelo como si en él se encontrara la solución de todo aquel embrollo. Al igual que Itachi, también le tenía demasiado cariño a Hinata, como si fuera la hermanita adorable que siempre le había pedido a sus padres, y con Sasuke era lo mismo. Sabía que aunque él no mostrase mucho sus emociones, estaba contento por su hermano y que él fuese feliz, le hacía feliz a Sasuke.

De repente, dejando sus divagaciones a un lado, ambos vieron a Tsunade salir de la habitación, con una cara algo más relajada de lo que había entrado.

–Ya podéis entrar a ver al paciente, pero por poco tiempo, necesita descansar.

–Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama– dijo Izumi mientras Itachi entraba, casi corriendo, a la habitación de su hermano.

–¡Sasuke!– Decía Itachi, mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

–Nissan... me duele– dijo Sasuke en una débil voz.

Itachi soltó de repente a su hermano, y le miró a la cara, que estaba húmeda. Húmeda por las lágrimas de alivio que tenía Itachi, pues si algún día le faltara su hermano pequeño, no lo soportaría.

Izumi entro algo más tímidamente, y se acercó poco a poco. Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba algo agotado, le cogió de la mano y se permitió acariciarle la cara.

–Sasuke, cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Sasuke vio la preocupación en la cara de Izumi. Al principio, no aguantaba a esa chica, pensaba que era una tonta que sólo iba detrás de Itachi por su exterior, y que era una de esas chicas que enloquecían con cualquier tontería, pero más tarde, pudo ver que ella se preocupaba por Itachi de verdad, que le quería realmente por quién era, por tanto, empezó a aceptarla como alguien de la familia, aunque aún no mostrara del todo sus sentimientos, él le apreciaba mucho, y sabía que algún día, llegaría a quererla como a una hermana.

Para poder tranquilizarla le dirigió una sonrisa, y apretó el agarre de su mano.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Izumi sonrió entre lágrimas, soltando cosas incomprensibles por la boca. Tsunade, observaba la conmovedora escena con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que cerraba la puerta para que tuvieran más intimidad.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras atendía al resto de la plantilla herida por la pelea.

.

Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, apoyadas en la mesa de su escritorio. No podía creer que hubiese caído en esa trampa tan estúpida, había pensado que el diamante era una manera de financiar parte del arma que estaban creando, y que había dejado las pistas porque era un ser arrogante, pero le había subestimado. Kurama era demasiado listo, demasiado.

No entendía porque tenía esa fijación con Hinata, le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar que podría hacer con ella, quería llorar con sólo imaginarse de que la fuese a torturar, Kurama no es que fuera de los enemigos más suaves a los que ANBU se había enfrentado.

Dios, Hinata... desde que la encontró, la puso bajo su protección. Era heredera de los Hyūga, hasta que su padre la rechazó, no queriendo saber nada más de ella, sólo por considerarla débil e indefensa. Los Hyūga vivían rodeados de enemigos, y eso Hinata, no lo hubiese soportado, por eso decidió acogerla en su organización, porque sabía que algún día iría a enfrentar a su padre, y regresar con su primo y su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, pues después de la muerte de Hana Hyūga, Hinata se encontraba sola en el mundo.

Su dulce niña, su prácticamente hija, ya que él tampoco tenía a nadie, comprendía lo sola que se sentía y no pudo mirar hacia otro lado, eso no iba con él.

Recordó lo que habían hablado cuando ella se encontraba en el hospital, la atracción hacia el enemigo era completamente normal... representaba lo prohibido, y lo prohibido cuanto más, mejor, el juego era peligroso, pero era más excitante; lo recordaba cuando él, bajo las órdenes de su maestro, descubrió a una espía de otro país, su nombre era Hanare. Era una mujer preciosa, con unos labios gruesos, que cada vez que los veía quería devorarlos hasta que no quedase nada, un precioso y largo pelo castaño, suave y sedoso que brillaba bajo la luz, y unos ojos analizadores que hacía que se estremeciera de arriba a abajo. Le parecía preciosa cada vez que se sonrojaba, pero los juegos siempre tienen que acabar, era demasiado complicado que dos enemigos estuviesen juntos.

Sólo conocía una pareja que habían sido enemigos, pero que el amor hizo que todo eso diera igual: Kurenai y Asuma, la pareja perfecta. Ahora, estaban esperando un hijo; cuando les vio en la fiesta con su sobrino Konohamaru, fue una vuelta hacia el pasado, como si aquello fuese incluso más lejano que la propia vida

– _Hinata... ¿dónde estás?_

.

Sentía frío, le dolían las muñecas y no podía ver nada. Conservaba aún el antifaz básico que Sasuke le había dado durante la pelea en la base, pero aún así, tenía los ojos vendados, pero extrañamente, no estaba amordazada.

Ni si quiera se acordaba de cómo había sucedido todo, estaba algo aturdida. Kurama había cumplido con su promesa de volverla a ver, pero ahora las cosas se habían puesto serias... ahora no había forma de que se pueda salvar de ninguna de las maneras, no había modo alguno de poder encontrar su posición exacta, ni si quiera si lo investiga ANBU, así que estaba en un verdadero lío.

–Ah, ¿has despertado? – dijo una amigable voz, cuya fuente no podía visualizar.

–Dónde... ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó débilmente.

–Estás en un sitio secreto. Lo siento, no puedo decirte dónde estás, órdenes del jefe– decía la animada voz– ¿cómo te llamas, gatita?

Hinata se puso tensa... gatita era el mote que le había puesto Kurama.

–¿Qué me has llamado? – dijo muerta de miedo.

–Ah, perdona, ese es el nombre por el que te llama el jefe.

Aquellas palabras eran el jarro de agua fría que necesitaba para saber que estaba en verdaderos problemas. Empezó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse, pero no era capaz, por lo que comenzó a respirar muy deprisa; lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, ¿qué iban a hacerle? ¿le torturarían?, ¿podría mantener la boca cerrada? Ella no estaba preparada para ese tipo de cosas, no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Al cabo de un tiempo la amigable voz volvió a hablar.

–Eres muy tímida, ¿no? Yo soy Chōmei, te he traído hasta aquí en un helicóptero alucinante– decía con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño.

Hinata se encogió en el sitio, asustada por lo que podría pasar.

–Chōmei– una potente voz se extendía por toda la habitación.

–Ah, Shukaku... – dijo Chōmei.

– _Shukaku..._ _¿ese no es el nombre del compañero que estaba con Kurama aquel día en Hebi?_

–El jefe te está llamando, necesita los mapas para que se los entregues, y date prisa porque hoy su paciencia no es demasiada.

–¡A la orden!

Todo aquello era surrealista, Hinata no podía creer que estuviese secuestrada por el mismísimo Kurama, un hombre que nunca dejaba supervivientes tras haberse encontrado con él. Siguió encogiéndose en el sitio todo lo que podía, en un intento de tratar de protegerse a sí misma de cualquier peligro que se le presentara, pero con su vista incapacitada, se sentía de lo más vulnerable.

–¿Vais a matarme? – preguntó a Shukaku en un hilo de voz.

–Eso es decisión del jefe– respondió secamente Shukaku.

Tras aquella fría respuesta, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, ni si quiera sabía en qué tipo de habitación estaba y eso le asustaba más que cualquier cosa. Hinata necesitaba tener las cosas bajo control, si no, se ponía demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en claridad.

Trató de repasar todo lo que había ocurrido, y la imagen de la base, con sus hombre luchando, le vino a la mente. Se preguntaba si Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Itachi y los demás estaban bien, e incluso si Sasuke estaba bien después de haber corrido a ayudarla.

Empezaron a asaltarles los pensamientos negativos de golpe, que ya nunca volvería a su querida base, que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, pero sobre todo, empezó a pensar en Hanabi y Neji, no podría volver corriendo a su lado, esta vez no tenía a su querido primo para que la consolara, la protegiera y le dijera que estaba todo bien. Lágrimas comenzaban a recorrerle la cara con leves sollozos que trataba de acallar, pero que no podía debido a la angustia tan inmensa que sentía.

–Oh, tesoro... – escuchó de repente, haciéndole ponerse en alerta y dejar de llorar– no llores, preciosa, me vas a destrozar el corazón.

–Tú...

–Yo, sí, yo– Kurama había hecho acto de presencia, y ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia.

–¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – preguntó con temor.

–Esa preguntar abarca tantas respuestas, que no sabría por cuál decidirme... – dijo sentándose en frente de ella y acariciándole un mechón de pelo húmedo por las lágrimas.

–No empieces con tus juegos, Kurama.

–Ahhh, estás demasiado seria, gatita. Así no es divertido.

A Hinata se le atoraba la siguiente pregunta en la garganta, pero pudo sacarla gracias a la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

–¿Vas... Vas a m-m-matarme? – preguntó mientras temblaba y adquiría una expresión de lo más desoladora.

Kurama se quedó mirando a su rehén durante un momento con suma curiosidad. Apoyó la barbilla en los nudillos y continuó estudiando a Hinata. No se divertía en ningún momento con ello, sabía que secuestrarla era algo que se salía totalmente de su plan, pero no se podía resistir a esa agente ANBU, sabía que arriesgaba demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, aquella chica le dejaba sin respiración, cada vez que sentía su presencia, toda su armadura de hombre imponente, frío y desprovisto de sentimientos se destruía como una simple rama seca.

Se moría por ella, quería tenerla en su cama, le parecía que tenía un poder de atracción demasiado potente como para ser proveniente de una persona que fuera de este mundo. Algo parecido le pasaba con Hinata, pero con ella era capaz de mantener su faceta de chico de mamá, algo torpe y campechano, no quería que viera lo jodido que estaba en realidad.

El silencio de Kurama llenaba a Hinata de miedo y angustia.

–¿K-Kurama? – trató de llamar su atención, pues el silencio le estaba matando.

–Yo jamás podría hacerte eso, gatita. Por desgracia, te he cogido cariño. ¿Quién va a estar ahí, si no eres tú, para tratar de detener mis planes y darme las mejores peleas que he tenido?

Aquella respuesta hizo una rara mella en Hinata, le agradó, y le produjo una sensación de familiaridad que nunca había experimentado... si Kurama no fuera como fuese, probablemente podría ser candidato a ocupar un puesto de chico cotizado como novio formal, tanto por padres como por hijos.

–En-Entonces, ¿por qué...?– no se sentía capaz de terminar la frase, Kurama siempre le confundía.

–Fue por puro y simple impulso, un capricho. Te echaba de menos– dijo con el mismo tono coqueto y juguetón.

Ella suspiró resignada, quería que él fuese serio, como el día de la farmacéutica.

–Además– prosiguió Kurama– quiero saberlo todo sobre tu maldita organización. Me he cansado de que os interpongáis en mis planes, no pienso dejar que me detengáis.

Hinata se encogió ante el tono autoritario de Kurama, nunca le había visto tan decidido, jamás había utilizado ese tono.

Bueno, sólo le había visto unas pocas veces, tampoco es que le conociera de toda la vida, sólo era una relación de héroe-némesis bastante común en las novelas, o en los cómics.

Hundió las uñas en la palma de su mano, temblando de puro terror. El arma nuclear, el maldito arma nuclear que estaba diseñando y ni si quiera sabía para qué.

Pero el terror no era el único motivo que le hacía temblar, también era la actitud de su enemigo, le hacía sentirse como un yoyó, la llevaba de arriba a abajo, le mareaba, siempre había sido un alto peligroso enemigo en ANBU, por ser un conocido sanguinario y auténtico salvaje con todos los agentes que trataban de interponerse en su camino, pero por otro lado, actuaba algo dulce con ella, y en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que él no fuese de esa manera. Era cierto que vio cómo mutilaba a dos personas, pero aquellos hombres eran monstruos y si Kurama no les hubiera matado, quizás... ella...

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió la mano de Kurama en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que se sobresaltara al momento. Aún no confiaba en él, podría decirle miles de veces que no le haría daño, ella jamás creería esas palabras.

El pulgar de Kurama acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata, húmeda por las lágrimas que había derramado. Su tacto ardía, como siempre, y se encontró deseando que no quitara la mano de ahí.

De pronto, sintió la otra mano en la otra mejilla, Kurama le sujetaba la cara.

–Ah, gatita, ¿por qué?– dijo él.

Cuando ella iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, sintió cómo su enemigo invadía su boca, le estaba devorando de manera desesperada, no podía pensar en aquel momento, tampoco quería, así que se dejó llevar por la situación. Lo único que se escuchaba, eran las esposas de Hinata, queriendo tener las manos libres para poder sujetarle la nuca y profundizar el beso.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que mientras le estaba devorando la boca, la venda de los ojos había caído.

Lo siguiente que cayó, fue el antifaz.

* * *

 _ **Ya se va acercando el momento que todos estaban esperando, Naruto va a descubrir a Hinata.**_

 _ **Venga, como premio por ser tan buenos y pacientes, os diré que el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Identidad al descubierto" e intentaré actualizar esta historia que taaanto me gusta :3**_

 _ **Ahora, vamos con los reviews :) (Algunos son de Julio, no tengo remedio, de verdad, que lo siento un montón)**_

 _ **Reichelhina : Justo me habías leído la mente, aunque aún no he descrito el momento, pero bueno, tienes un beso de regalo. Me alegro que esperes por el capítulo, espero que este te guste :D**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell : ¡Ya casi! Sólo un capítulo más...**_

 _ **Tsuki-NaruHina03 : ¡Gracias! :D**_

 _ **LeeAhnBaiOru : JAJAJAJA me ha encantado lo de fangirlear :'D me alegro de que te haya gustado, siento que este haya sido tan cortito :(**_

 _ **hime chan : ¡Ya está el siguiente! Es que me gusta dejaros con la intriga, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo :) Gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **Forever MK NH : Lo que le pasa a Minato, es parte de la historia, así que no puedo decir nada, todo a su tiempo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo :)**_

 _ **Luli92 : Contestaré a todos tus comentarios en uno sólo xDDD No es doble personalidad, Kurama es Naruto y Naruto es Kurama. No es doble personalidad como tal, sino que el se porta de manera distinta siendo cada uno de ellos, Kurama es un alter ego que se ha creado por motivos que diré más adelante :) A Kushina hay que amarla, porque es Kushina es que ella es genial :) y lo del robot como clon sombra, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Creo que eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por Itachi e Izumi, me alegro por eso :D **_

_**Blue-azul-acero : ¡Aquí está! Espero que no se te haya hecho muy corto y no me mates por haberte hecho esperar tanto para nada D:**_

 _ **Lixa : Esta historia tiene de todo, pero sobre todo, trato de que haya misterio, aunque no puede faltar humor en una historia, ¿verdad? Gracias por comentar y leer, me alegro de que te guste :D**_

 _ **marcelaporras : ¡Recién terminado! Espero que te guste :D**_

 ** _Muy bien, gente que no tiene cuenta, os habéis puesto todos nombre y no sólo "Guest" BIEEEEEN TENÉIS NOMBREEE :D_**


	10. Identidad al descubierto

_**¡Holi, hola, holi, hola! No tengo perdón divino el haberme retrasado tanto con este fic. Pero es que, sinceramente, no sabía cómo continuarlo... y para hacer un capítulo malo pues mejor no hacerlo, esa es mi filosofía :)**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Cuánto tiempo. Yo bien. Tengo que pasarme el verano estudiando PERO NO PASA NAAAAAADA. Ya soy libre y puedo actualizar y tengo tanto tiempo libre que no se me ocurre otra que cosa que ponerme mala ¿¡A QUE ES DIVER!? No, ya sé que no.**_

 _ **Vale, antes de leer el capítulo, quiero aclarar una cosa. Hay muchas personas que me piden una cosa, y otras muchas que me piden otra. Pero, sinceramente, actualizo según me apetezca, porque eso de escribir obligada, como que no. Prefiero tardar mucho y hacerlo de manera que me guste, que no obligada y estar infeliz con el resultado, como he dicho antes, pues prefiero que no.**_

 _ **Entiendo que como lectores pues queráis saber cómo continua la historia. Yo os entiendo, que también soy lectora y he tenido que esperar (y sigo esperando) a muchas historias, pero de verdad, como escritora os digo que presionar tanto... no va a funcionar, al menos conmigo. Tened en cuenta que tengo una vida más allá y que estoy en un hobbie y bla bla bla. Pero eso sí, agradezco que estéis ahí para leer y que espero que disfrutéis con mis historias, pero es ese pequeño fallito, que nada de presiones.**_

 _ **¡ADEMÁS! Soy una estudiante universitaria... ¿sabéis la de tiempo que quita eso? Una vez me pasé un mes entero sin tocar el ordenador... ¿sabéis qué es eso? OMGGGG es horrible. Además, creo que actualicé otros fics, pero eran historias cortas que me venían poco a poco, como método de relajación :)**_

 _ **TRANQUILIDAD.**_

 _ **Acabaré este fic. Estamos casi a la mitad ya (he calculado que en total serán 22 capítulos... no está mal. Ya vamos por el 10 :D)**_

 ** _¡En fin bellos! Nos vemos abajo, en los reviews :D_**

 ** _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_**

* * *

El techo de color blanco junto con la luz cegadora de aquella habitación no paraban de asfixiarle, de ponerle nervioso. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que aquello era, en parte, culpa suya al haber descuidado a su compañera por completo siendo consciente de la creciente obsesión que tenía Kurama por ella y ahora ni si quiera sabía si podía volver a verla.

Puede que su relación con ella no fuese mucha pero si Itachi la quería como una hermana pequeña, debía ser por algo. Sabía que la chica era amable, tierna y sincera y que llamaba a su hermano "Itachi-niisan", pero delante de él nunca lo hacía por consideración, aunque a él no le molestaba… estaba empezando a tener una familia y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, por lo que se levantó decidido de la cama y fue a equiparse en busca de Hinata.

.

Otra vez esa sensación de ahogo, de fuego. Había caído el último lazo del antifaz y deseó separarse para poder observar la cara de su perdición, estaba seguro que la conocía de algún lado pero sin embargo nunca supo de qué.

–Hmmm– los sonidos que hacía Hinata le hacían volver a la realidad, pero también le hacían profundizar más el beso. No se sentía preparado para poder verla a la cara, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Cuando por fin necesitó aire, se decidió a separarse, y pudo ver su cara… agachada y con los ojos cerrados.

–Abre los ojos, no tiene sentido que te escondas más– dijo él con un tono serio.

Pero Hinata no quería abrirlos, sentía que había fallado estrepitosamente como agente ANBU, había roto todas las reglas que no se deberían haber traspasado si quiera: había estado con el enemigo, había mostrado sus emociones y… había sido descubierta. Pero no lo podía remediar, en algún momento, se podía sentir ella misma e incluso se olvidaba de que Kurama era su enemigo.

–He dicho que abras los ojos– dijo él, mientras le sujetaba de manera brusca la cara.

Hinata lo hizo, abrió lentamente los ojos para fijar su par de perlas en un asombrado Kurama, quien tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a partir todos los dientes.

.

Kurama no daba crédito… su querida gatita, aquella mujer tan misteriosa que no dudó ni un momento en darle batalla, aquella persona que se oponía a sus planes… era ella. Hinata, la asistente de Kakashi que conoció en la fiesta… lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería que fuese cierto.

Hervía de rabia por dentro por aquel descubrimiento, pero por otro lado, decidió tomar la ventaja de su anonimato. Hinata Hyūga, miembro de una corporación ANBU era el mejor agente con el que jamás había batallado, pero por mucho interés que tuviese en ella, su ambición era mayor. Sus planes saldrían a la luz, el arma sería construida y ella no podría impedirlo.

.

Hinata no paraba de observar a Kurama. En ese momento, se sentía totalmente desnuda y él no paraba de observarla y la máscara ya no estaba ahí para poder ocultar los sonrojos que le provocaba el ser el centro de atención. No supo porqué, pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza.

–¿Decepcionado? –preguntó tratando de parecer lo más fría posible.

Vio cómo Kurama la observaba sorprendido.

–¿Decepcionado? Para nada… ¿Cómo voy a estar decepcionado? Dios, eres preciosa y tus ojos me están matando en este momento.

–Puede que hayas descubierto quién soy… pero quiero que sepas que pienso detener todos tus planes, y me encargaré personalmente de que obtengas el castigo que te mereces.

–¿Aún piensas que vas a ganar este juego, preciosa?

–¡Deja de llamarme por esos estúpidos motes! ¡Sé que sabes perfectamente que sabes cómo me llamo!

–Hm –en esos momentos, Kurama tenía una pequeña sonrisilla de superioridad. Hinata era demasiado lista, y por ello, era demasiado peligrosa. Sabía que invitarle a unirse a su causa era un caso perdido, era demasiado fiel a Kakashi y a esa estúpida organización ANBU. Pero si ella supiera que hasta su propia y querida organización estaba podrida hasta la médula, no lo dudaría ni un momento –Está bien… Hinata.

El solo pronunciar su nombre, hizo que le ardiese la boca. No podía concebir que tuviese que eliminar a la única persona por la que sentía un creciente interés.

Con su confianza recuperada, Hinata le volvió a lanzar un desafío.

–Por supuesto que pienso ganar, no me subestimes ni un solo segundo.

Y aquella decisión que emanaba de ella, aquel modo de ser, aquel espíritu de batalla que nunca había sentido en ningún otro adversario, eran lo que le volvían loco, era lo que más le gustaba de ella. No sólo eso, sino que sus manos, sus ojos, sus labios… todo de ella le obsesionaba y le volvía completamente loco.

–Bien –dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo, dejando su oreja al descubierto y, acercándose a ella, continuó hablando a su oído –¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en volver a encontrarte y acabar de una vez por todas contigo? O quizás… ¿cómo estás tan segura de que ahora, que sé quién eres, no iré a por los tuyos?

El miedo se instaló automáticamente en Hinata. Ella no conocía ni la mitad de lo que Kurama era capaz de hacer… ¿sería capaz de poder ir en contra de Itachi y los demás? No lo permitiría, jamás descansaría hasta proteger a los suyos. Ya perdió a quiénes quería una vez y no repetiría aquella desagradable historia de nuevo; encontraría a Hanabi y a Neji y lo que hiciera después, el tiempo lo diría.

–¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? ¿Hasta ahí llegan tus métodos sucios? Puede que seas un desconocido para mí, pero sé que ese no es tu modo de trabajar. Sólo eliminas a aquellas personas que se meten en tu camino, pero siempre has dejado fuera a los demás y jamás has tenido víctimas innecesarias. Dime, ¿por qué empezarías ahora? ¿Qué te motivaría a matar a los míos? ¿El simple hecho de hacerme sufrir? Sabes que puedes hacerme sufrir de otras maneras, sin involucrar a personas inocentes…

–Vaya, alguien ha hecho sus deberes– dijo Kurama mientras observaba a Hinata a los ojos, a aquel par de perlas poderosas que tenían un inmediato efecto sobre su persona, capaces de observar a través de él –Es cierto, jamás elimino a personas innecesarias. Pero lo que sí que haré, será eliminar a esa maldita organización que me anda pisando los talones de una vez por todas. ANBU dejará de existir y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo… esa podrida organización tiene los días contados.

Hinata ardía en rabia al escucharle hablar así de su hogar. ¿ANBU? ¿Podrido? ¿Quién era él para hablar de lo que estaba podrido o no? Si era él mismo quien estaba construyendo un arma nuclear para… en fin, ahora que ella tenía su identidad al descubierto, era hora de resolver algunas dudas.

–Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer?

–¿Qué planeo hacer? Destruirlo todo. Destruirlo todo y reconstruir desde el principio este basurero que tenemos por ciudad. Para ello, tenemos que recurrir a la fuerza.

–¿Planeas traer la paz utilizando la violencia? Eso no es muy lógico que digamos. ¿Y después qué? ¿Pretendes crear un régimen en base al miedo? Qué estúpida manera tan retorcida para querer protegernos, ¿no? –Kurama tensaba la mandíbula, sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente. Hinata podía observar cómo tenía un debate mental… pero ¿sobre qué? Decidió presionar un poco más –Además, esta ciudad no ha sido un basurero. Ha tenido buenos alcaldes… Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, y el alcalde Minato Namikaze, él fue quien trajo esperanza a esta ciudad…

–¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Minato Namikaze jamás en tu vida! ¡Era un estúpido iluso que murió en vano y ahora otras personas pagan esa consecuencia! Él… él…

Quedó petrificada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, ¿por qué se ponía Kurama de ese modo al mencionar a Minato Namikaze? ¿Qué relación tenía el antiguo alcalde con Akatsuki? Debía encontrar esa pequeña conexión latente.

–¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Me vas a tener aquí?

Dios, ella le estaba volviendo loco. Por un momento, su autocontrol iba a mandarlo todo a la mierda e iba a hacer una verdadera locura con Hinata. Pero no, ella iba a ser un buen cebo para ANBU, sería perfecta para sus planes de rastreo de la sede principal de la organización, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que ella había desaparecido y no dudarían en buscarla. Algo que el antiguo ANBU no haría, en cierto sentido estaban evolucionando. Quizás en unos mil años podrían llegar a ser una verdadera organización.

–Sí. Estarás a mi completa y entera merced.

–¿Eso crees? Yo opino que no… ahora que sabes quién soy, no me da miedo defenderme de ti. Tortúrame, mátame, haz lo que quieras conmigo que jamás hablaré, jamás encontrarás ANBU y jamás te saldrás con la tuya.

–Eres muy persistente, ¿te he dicho ya cuánto me gusta eso? ¿Cuánto me gustas tú? Me vuelves loco y tenerte de este modo… sólo hace que me hierva la sangre.

–¡Basta! Ni se te ocurra tocarme ni un solo pelo– decía ella mientras le trataba de apartar con la pierna derecha.

–No te engañes a ti misma, sé que nuestros encuentros también te gustan. Te daré dos opciones para que te lo pienses… o estás conmigo o contra mí.

Hinata dejó de hacer fuerza con su pierna y miró a Kurama.

– Contra ti. Sin dudarlo. Mil veces contra ti.

–Pues que así sea, entonces.

De repente, Kurama le sujetó del pelo, mientras le soltaba y se la llevaba a rastras fuera de la habitación. Ella no paraba de patalear y pedir que le soltara, pero en ningún momento lo haría.

.

Llegaron a una especie de sala en la que se escuchaba ruidos de construcción, y pudo divisarla. Un arma que estaba en plena construcción, que destruiría la ciudad en cuestión de segundos y ella se sentía incapaz de poder detener todo aquello; a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Kurama, no sentía que pudiese ser capaz de hacer algo, de conseguir algo. Era un fraude, una chica con una lengua muy larga y sin ningún tipo de capacidad, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

–Esto es mi objetivo. Admíralo, contémplalo… vamos, trata de detenerme, estoy deseando verlo– le dijo Kurama mientras le soltaba bruscamente y le lanzaba contra el suelo– Deberías temerme, ¿quién es el que lleva ventaja de los dos?

Hinata le miraba desde el suelo. Se sentía pisoteada e incapaz de poder continuar. Pero en su mente, la imagen de aquellas personas importantes para ella, aquellas que confiaban en sus capacidades y que serían capaces de confiarle su propia vida. Con ello, regeneró sus fuerzas, y se puso de pie.

–Tú deberías temerme, Kurama… –dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea– ¡Te detendré, ya lo verás!

Pero antes de empezar la pelea, alguien le dio un golpe seco a Hinata en la nuca. Yugito Nii miró a Kurama seria.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Dejaré de jugar Yugito, no hace falta que me lo digas– dijo Kurama– Sólo quería divertirme un poco.

–Menos diversión y más trabajo… Kurama– dijo mientras se llevaba a una inconsciente Hinata.

.

En su despacho, Naruto observaba con detenimiento la ficha de Hinata, sacada de la organización… no paraba de observar sus ojos, eran tan enigmáticos, tan misteriosos…

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante– dijo sin dejar de mirar la foto de su reciente rehén.

–¿Señor Uzumaki?– dijo una mujer.

–Ah… es un placer tenerla aquí. Siéntese… señora Hyūga.

* * *

 _ **¡Hora de los reviews! Mi parte favorita :D**_

 _ **· Marcela porras: Bueno, aquí está lo bueno que se viene... espero que no te haya defraudado la espera :) Espero que continues con la historia (y gracias por el mensajillo de Wattpad! Me encantó verte por ahí)**_

 _ **· Forever MK NH: Pronto no, pero aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado :D**_

 _ **· Blue-Azul-Acero: En el anterior capítulo creo que era un antifaz básico lo que le da Sasuke. En cuanto a no mostrar las emociones, tienes razón, pero en este capítulo lo he explicado un poco, espero que se entienda :D Y sí, Naruto tenía sus sospechas pero no estaba ciento por ciento seguro, pero pongo el nombre de Hinata porque quien sabe que es ella, es el lector. Es para aclarar más que nada. Aquí tienes tu ansiada continuación, espero que te haya gustado y no te haya defraudado :D Gracias por estar tan pendiente **_

_**· Tsuki-NaruHina03: Al final tardé lo intardable porque la universidad me absorbe demasiado tiempo y apenas toco el ordenador. No tengo tiempo de dormir, menos de escribir xDDDD pero aquí está el cap y espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **· Elisad-kun: Awww qué adorable :) Siento dejar con dudas, es para enganchar con la historia :D Pero espero que te guste esta continuación y que sigas leyendo y comentando :)**_

 _ **· Luli92: OMGGG SORRRPRESA :D Todo está dando vueltas y vueltas, a ver por dónde tira esto. Pero si quieres saber de Kakashi, en el próximo capítulo entrará en acción... espero no tardar tanto como antes :D**_

 _ **· Ememoho: ¡Aquí está! Espero que te guste y siento la tardanza D:**_

 _ **· Lixa: ¿Cara a cara? HECHO. ¿Continuación? HECHO. ¿Encuentro apasionado? Hmm... ¿hecho? Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación (ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PONER UN BESO PERO LO VI DEMASIADO CLICHÉ!)**_

 _ **· Neko loli: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO! De verdad, que espero que te haya gustado la continuación :)**_

 _ **· LeeAhnBaiOru: AY, POR FAVOR. Deja de ser tan adorable, ¿vale? No, yo no puedo así. Me alegro un montón que te guste mi manera de escribir y todo eso :3 mira que he tenido pelea en mis trabajos de clase por la manera en la que escribo jajajaja pero espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, trataré de no tardar tanto, lo juro :D**_

 _ **· hime chan NH: Lo sé, soy un poco malvada muejejeje pero aquí tienes tu continuación y espero que lo hayas disfrutado un montón :)**_

 _ **· TatiLazo: OMG ¡NO TE MUERAS QUE ME ACUSAN DE ASESINATO Y ME METEN A LA CÁRCEL! D: Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado la conti, me alegro de que te guste :D**_

 _ **· AmyRose6640: Me alegro muchísimo de que te hayas leído mi historia en tan poco tiempo :) Espero que la continuación no te haya defraudado y que este capítulo te haya atrapado como los anteriores, un beso para ti también :D**_

 _ **· Hina Hyu 90: ¡Pues no esperes más! Aquí está la continuación :D Espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **Bueno, volver a actualizar es una cosa que me encanta. Suelo moverme también por Wattpad, por si queréis leerme, soy Aguualuna (Agualuna estaba cogido, ñé) Y espero que no os haya defraudado, llevaba como con esta continuación poco a poco, a ver qué se me ocurría. He cambiado cosas, he quitado, he agregado y este es el resultado :D**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y nos leeremos prontito :)**_


End file.
